Mistaken  On Hiatus
by vickie-louise
Summary: This is a week after the Strgoi attack, and things are going fine but then Dimitri takes up, Tasha's offer to be a guardian. But things are going down hill from then on. And the her friends and guardian's aren't quite sure what to do to help Rose.read.plz
1. Prolouge

**Mistaken **

**I do not own Vampire Acadmey, Richelle Mead does.**

**Prologue**

It had only been one week since the Strigoi fight, Dimitri hasn't spoken to me really, he was badly injured during the battle, and Lissa had healed him.

No one knew what was going to happen to him, he had fought but the blonde headed Strigoi that had gotten hold of him, and bit him and I was being

pulled out, of the cave by my mother and Stan, somehow I managed to get loose and try and save him, I killed the blonde headed Strigoi and moved Dimitri

out of the cave, but it was getting dark outside and I could see several more Strigoi in the cave watching me.

I got back to the Academy and I collapsed inside of the wards, where I blacked out, and I woke up in the clinic, feeling highly drugged up, and

someone holding my hand. And I had found Dimitri's head on my bed, asleep he looked so peaceful accept the odd bruise I could see. I moved and

it hurt, I winced but I stroked his hair out of his face, and he jerked awake, and smiled at me. Soon after a nurse came in and checked up on me, and then

went out. And Dimitri went out as well, I was later told I could go as long I came back for a check up soon.

I wanted it to stay like that, me and Dimitri together, but no it wouldn't last it couldn't.

Things in my life always turn out bad. What do you expect I was killed in a car accident, brought back from the dead, got kidnapped by Strigoi,

watch my best friend get killed, killed the two Strigoi which killed him, seeing ghosts, going crazy (taking the darkness from Lissa), and now an attack at

St. Vladimir's, this was never going to improve.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mistaken**

**Chapter 1- How could he?**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**Rpov**

I woke feeling groggy and all I wanted is it go back to sleep, since the Strigoi attack I haven't been sleeping well, I probably get five or six hours sleep a night, maybe less. The school has tried to go back its regular routine but it's difficult, after the up roar it caused.

I got changed into my trackies and sports top, and headed off to the gym. For once I arrived early, I opened the door and the gym was dark, I looked around and I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere. He had been acting a bit different lately but I couldn't do anything I tried to talk to him, but after what he said, I haven't spoken to him recently. I turned on the gym lights and looked at the clock, he was five minutes late, so I sat in the middle of the floor like he normally does and waited. Ten minutes later and he still hadn't turned up, so I just started warming up, it looked like I was going to be training myself, again. He hadn't turned up, by the end of the session, so I just walked off toward my dorm so I could shower and get ready for the school class.

I would feel Lissa through the bond; she wanted me to hurry up. I carried on as normal and walked towards the cafeteria, and I saw Lissa sitting there with Christian, Adrian and Eddie. Lissa looked happy, understatement, ecstatic would the word.

"Rose, what in earth took you SOO long, to get down here?" she asked me.

"Nothing Liss, I was just getting changed from gym practise," I replied coolly, so no one would ask, but I guess I gave something away.

"Little dhampir?" Adrian asked, I looked at him and shook my head.

"Anyway what's going on Liss?" I changed the subject I saw Adrian frown from the corner of my eye.

"We are going shopping, in two days. So we can get things for a party that's coming up," she replied quickly, she didn't even ponder the subject change. I smiled mentally, knowing it was easy to sidetrack her.

"Oh, okay." I said as I walked over to get something to eat. As I lined up, I saw something walking towards me.

"Rose, can I talk with you please?" guardian Petrov said to me.

"Yer okay, just let me get something to eat, and then we can talk," I replied. I always liked Alberta; she was like a mother to me. I got my breakfast, and we walked towards the other side of the cafeteria. I glanced at Lissa she was looking at me, and she frowned.

"_**Are you in trouble Rose?" she asked through the bond.**_

I shook my head, and she nodded. But wasn't quite sure what to make of Alberta talking to me. I smiled and shook head.

"So guardian Petrov, what do you want to talk about?" I asked getting bored of the silence.

"Um, Rose your sessions with Dimitri have been cancelled." She told me.

"What? Why? How long for?" I asked.

"I err don't know if I want to be the one to tell you this..." I interrupted her.

"Just spit it out for Christ sake."

"He ... left," she whispered.

"He what?" I asked. I felt my world tumbling apart.

"He left to become Tasha's guardian." She replied; I didn't know what to say. He left me, after he told me he loved me. The cabin flash back came back to me.

_**The night of the Strigoi attack**_

_**I rested my head on Dimitri's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.**_

"_**I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**_

_End of flashback_

I didn't need to look at Alberta to know she was worried about me.

"Rose?" I didn't reply. "Rose, are you okay?" she asked, I shook my head. Alberta knew about our relationship. It took everything in my not to scream out. Instead I walked away, I could feel Lissa shouting at me through the bond, but I just blocked her out. I ended up running, I ran through the dorms a wear of people staring, and then I came some stairs, I took two at time, running up. The door at the door was locked so I kicked the door open, and ran outside into the cold night. I closed the door and moved something in front of it. I looked around it turns out I was top of the school roof. I looked around and moved to go and sit, in front of one the vents to stay warm.

I replayed everything since the first session, Dimitri had missed.

_**Flashback**_

_**I wondering around the gym waiting for Dimitri to turn up, he was twenty minutes late, and I was starting to worry. I walked out of the gym, after finally deciding to look for him. I walked out into the night, towards the guardian campus.**_

_**I walked in and saw Alberta sitting there, guarding the reception. She looked up when she heard the door open.**_

"_**Rose what are you doing here? You should be in training with guardian Belikov," she asked her guardian mask slipped at but, knowing I didn't called him guardian Belikov.**_

"_**Yer I'm meant to be but he didn't show up. See he's thirty minutes late and I was going to see what was keeping him so long." I replied.**_

"_**Okay, he's in room 125 by the way." She said smiling.**_

"_**Thanks guardian Petrov," as I walked up the stairs. I got to his room, and knocked. I heard shuffling around and then walking. Dimitri opened the door, and looked at me.**_

"_**Rose, what are you doing here?" he said suspiciously.**_

"_**I err wanted to know why you're late for practise," I teased, which seemed to make him angry.**_

"_**Rosemarie, I'm sorry if I missed our session, but I have other things on my mind," he replied sarcastically, and then growled. I flinched back, at his behaviour. **_

"_**Dimitri, talk to me, I'll listen." I said while looking into his eyes.**_

"_**Rose, just leave." He said bluntly. I stammered back.**_

"_**What?" I asked dumbfounded.**_

"_**Just go away." He said again in the same tone.**_

"_**Dimitri what has gotten into you?" I shouted at him.**_

"_**Nothing, just leave me alone, it's nothing a child would understand," he replied harshly. I looked at him, and ran from his room, tears running down my face. **_

_End of flashback._

By the time I stopped the replaying the flashback I had tears running down my face, and I was sniffing form the cold. I knew I needed to go indoors but I couldn't face Lissa, in fact I could face anyone. I closed my eyes, and shut off just thinking about Dimitri. Eventually I fell into a dreamless asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mistaken**

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**Rpov**

I woke up, and I was freezing I looked around and I realised I was still on the roof but my clothes were wet, and my body was shaking. I moved around but my body was numb, I felt so numb, physically and mentally. All I wanted to do was just to stay here and not move for q very long time, or until the world forgot about. But that wasn't going to happen.

I don't know how long I lay there for but I was so cold, I moved around so I would get feeling back in my limbs. I opened my eyes and it was bright so I shut my eyes, and I tried to cringe back into the shadows, but it didn't work. I opened my eyes slowly and moved my arm in front of my face so the light didn't hurt my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, while my eyes adjusted to the light. After for what felt like forever, I sat up and tried to look for my phone but I didn't have it on me. Crap. This just means I had to get up, and find out the time. I looked at the sky, and the sun was high in the sky, and then I heard someone talking.

"Guardian Petrov have you found her yet?" a male voice shouted from below.

"No," I heard Alberta reply, but it was a bit muffled.

"Where haven't you checked?" the male voice asked again.

"Stan, I have checked everywhere, every room, every space that I can think of." She yelled. I swear if I saw her face she would be glaring at Stan, at that I smiled. Well sort of. "I don't know where she is, what if she's got hurt or something, or if she wandered out of the wards and a Strigoi found her? I have no idea where she is! So stop acting like you care, and call Guardian Belikov to get here now, and find her since this is his fault." She shouted at him.

"Sorry Alberta I know you care for her, but she probably fine. Just sleeping somewhere, I can't call him you know that. She's the reason he left the Academy, we can't call every time Rose does something bad or gets lost. We have to accept that he wants Tasha." Stan said. The only thing that really caught my attention was the he knew about mine and Dimitri's relationship. But the one thing that hurt me the most was that he left because of me. "Is there any out of bounds place Rose would go?" their conversation was getting quieter because they were close.

"The roof that hasn't been checked." Alberta just shouted.

"Okay, come one. We have no idea what part though." Stan replied. I stopped listening to their conversation because I knew they were going to becoming up here any minute. But I couldn't muster any strength or will to move. So I stayed still, and I eventually fell back as sleep shivering.

Alberta's pov

Stan, Chase, David and I ran through the dorms, trying to get to the roof. We split up and took separate ends, I took north, and Stan took south, Chase took east and David took west. I got to the top of the stairs which lead to the roof; the door looked like it had been broken.

"Stan, Chase, David, are you at your roof yet?" I asked.

"Yes, but the door here hasn't been touched." Chase replied first. One down two to go.

"Yes the same outcome as Chase." Stan muttered.

"The door here hasn't been tampered with." David replied.

"Well I think I know where Rose is then, go to the north roof. And I'll wait here for you three." I said which got a chorus' of Okays. About five minutes later all three turned up.

"So you think Rose is up there?" David asked.

"Yer, the door looks busted." I told them, they nodded. As we climbed the stairs to the roof, I got closer to the door, and it was obvious that someone kicked the door open.

I pushed against the door, it moved slightly but stopped, I looked at the other three, and we all pushed on the door, and it opened slowly.

The light was shining in, and brightened up the small place; we spread out and looked for Rose. As I walked around I saw a foot, and I looked and saw Rose on the floor either unconscious or as sleep. But she was cold; she had a blue tinge to her tanned skin.

"Chase, Stan, David. I found her." I said into the mouth piece and they came over and looked at Rose on the floor. "She needs to get to the infirmary." I told them and they all moved to get Rose off the floor. David picked her up in her arms, and shivered from her touch.

"Jesus, she's freezing." He said looking at me; Stan took off his jacket and placed it over her.

"Come on, let's go." And with that we walked down from the roof, towards the infirmary. Luckily class hadn't started yet, so we didn't get any students watching or gaping at Rose.

She's been through enough.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mistaken**

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**Lpov**

I watched Rose walk away with guardian Petrov, and she didn't look happy.

"_**Are you in trouble Rose?" I asked through the bond.**_

Rose looked at me, and smiled and shook her head. I nodded, and went back to talking to Christian.

"Hey Liss, do you know what that was about?" Eddie nodding towards Rose, and guardian Petrov.

"No, she doesn't think she's in trouble. So we don't have to worry, about that." I smiled at that thought. Eddie looked over at Rose, and frowned, and looked over and she seemed upset, well pained. And then I got sucked into her head. And I was seeing what she was remembering.

**_The night of the Strigoi attack_**

_**I rested my head on Dimitri's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.**_

"_**I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**_

**_End of flashback_**

I got out of her head, and just stared at her. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I saw guardian Petrov, trying to get her attention. I saw Rose shake her head and then she took off running.

"_**ROSE!" **__I shouted through the bond. __**"ROSE, WHAT IS WRONG?" **__but she just ignored me and carried on running. _

"Liss, what is wrong with Rose?" Eddie asked still looking at where Rose ran off.

"I have no idea," I lied. Adrian frowned, and looked at me.

"Liss" Christian said. I looked at him. "Don't lie, come on. What's wrong with Rose?" he said.

"Look I don't know, she didnt say anything, or tell me anything." I snapped; Christian looked hurt I sighed, "Sorry babes." I said and hugged him.

"It's okay Liss. I understand." He returned the hugged and messed up my hair.

We all got up and rushed over to guardian Petrov.

"Princess, Lord Ozera, Ivashkov, Castile; what do you want?" she asked us.

"Um what is wrong with Rose? Guardian Petrov," Christian asked.

"I err don't know what to tell you. Sorry Lord Ozera." She apologized.

"What did you tell her?" Christian pressed.

"Lord Ozera, I can't talk to you about this. This was between me, Rose and Dimi ..." she stopped. "I suggest you ask her yourself Lord Ozera."

"Do you mean guardian Belikov?" Eddie asked. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Like I said you have to ask Rose. Sorry I have to get somewhere." And then she walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Christian said to us.

"I don't know, but Rose is keeping something of us." Eddie chipped in.

"I wonder what she meant by Guardian Belikov? And why would Guardian Petrov mention him?" Christian said. I looked at Adrian who hadn't said anything.

"Come on, we have to go to class." I said; they all looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose will be fine, I bet you she will be in your guardian training class all ready to go, and take her anger out on someone." At that they laughed and agreed.

"So you later Liss, Christian, Adrian," and with that Eddie walked off.

"By you two," Adrian said and walked back towards the guest housing estate.

"Come on Liss." Christian said and pulled me along to my first class.

As the day passed I didn't see Rose at all, and it was getting me worried. It was the end of fourth period, beginning of lunch and Rose still hadn't been seen. I saw Eddie and ran up to him.

"Eddie! Have you seen Rose?" I asked but he answers.

"No, she wasn't in our class, or any of them. Sorry Liss." He said.

We got lunch and sat at the table and everyone came by and sat by us, accept Rose. We looked around and saw some of the guardians talking. I spotted Guardian Petrov again, I wanted to go and ask her if she knew where Rose was. But the look in her face told me not to.

Lunch carried on, and Rose still didn't turn up. I tried slipping into her head, but it didn't work.

Lunch ended and I was meant to have Rose in my next class, so hopefully she turned up. I walked in and sat and waited for her. Five minutes went by and Rose sill didn't turn up. The roll was called, and when the teacher said Roses' name she looked up and I shrugged and she frowned and continued.

The day went by, and I hadn't seen Rose at all. If I could see her or if she didn't turn up then I would go and talk to Guardian Petrov. Last period ended, and I met up with Eddie, Christian and Adrian. We went and tried to find Guardian Petrov. We found her and we asked her the same questions and told her that she hadn't been in her lessons and that we hadn't seen her. When we told her this she didn't seemed surprised.

"Guardian Petrov, do you know where Rose is?" I finally asked, after the boys shut up.

"Sorry Princess. No I don't, we have been trying to find Rose for most of the day but we can't find her. But I'm sure she's fine. Now go on your four, you've only got an hour and half before curfew." And with that we left.

"Adrian, what do you think she's keeping from us?" I asked. He looked at me, and shrugged.

"Adrian why have you been like really quiet;" Eddie asked.

"I haven't been; I just don't fell like talking. I'll see you three later. I'm going back to my room. Bye," and then he left.

"What was that about?" Christian asked.

"Come on let watch a movie for a bit," Eddie said.

"Yer, come one. I'll text Adrian, to tell him that we are." I said.

_Adrian, _

_We r watchin' a movie the lounge nr Christians dorm_

_Come by if u want_

_Liss __J_

About two minutes later, I got a text back.

_Na, its alrte I'll b spendin tym with my vodka n cloves_

_Ta Sex god ;)_

I smiled and told Eddie and Christian. And we went to watch a movie for a bit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mistaken**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**Rpov (One am)**

I woke up and I felt like I had been lying on ice, for a long time. My body was cold, I felt like there was an earthquake going on but there wasn't it was just my body shaking.

"Rose," someone said, I looked around and I spotted Dr. Olendzki standing in the doorway. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like crap," I replied.

"You gone down with a cold love," Dr Olendzki told me; great now I'm going to be ill.

"How long have I been as sleep for?" I wondered.

"Umm well Rose Lissa came by and you were still sleeping..."

"How long?" I interrupted getting impatient.

"A day and a half roughly," She muttered. WHAT. Day and a half, I was out.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. Lissa wanted to heal you but I said no, because you were just sleeping. I tried waking you one time, but you didn't even stir, and Lissa said that was because you were a heavy sleeper" I nodded.

"Okay, but when can I go back to training?" asked wanting to get out of here.

"You can go back to training tomorrow, but for now, you need to take these and get some rest." She handed me some pills. I eyed them and she laughed. "Rose, these are for the cold you have."

"Oh," was all I said and I took the tablets "What time is it?" I asked her.

"Well it's the middle of day, so about one am, so classes will be finishing soon."

"Thanks."

"Rose, Guardian Petrov wanted me to get her when you woke; she wants to speak to you." Dr. Olendzki told me.

"Oh, do you know what about?" I asked.

"Sorry no. I'll go and get her." She said and walked out.

"Ok. Thank you."I said; I wonder what Alberta wants to speak to me about.

About ten minutes the door opened and Alberta walked through.

"Good morning Rose. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay Guardian Petrov," she frowned knowing I didn't really call her that.

"Rose, what was going on between you and Dimitri, and don't even think about lying," she said sternly. Crap.

"I ... Er ..." I sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Alberta." I whispered.

"Rose, it's okay. You'll get over him." she smiled sadly.

"Alberta I really don't know what to do," I sniffed.

"Rose ... shhh its okay," and pulled me into a hug. "I've always thought of you as a daughter I've watched you grow, into an excellent novice, and soon you will out shine the rest of us when you graduate. I'm so proud of you, don't let this take over you." She said and hugged me again.

"Thank you, I've always thought of you as a mother figure." I said and we laughed.

"I think I should let you get some rest before you start again." She said as she let go of me.

"Um Alberta, weren't we meant to be going shopping?" I asked frowning.

"Yes, but it's been cancelled until you are better, so it will be in a few days." She replied smiling.

"Oh, okay. Once again thank you Alberta." I said.

"How about you just call me Al, Rose." she said and smiled again.

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye Rose." and then she walked out, hmm very odd. But I ended up smiling anyway.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, even though I've just woke up.

**Lpov (Seven pm)**

I woke up because there was a knock at my door, I looked at the time it was an hour before school, and I got up and open the door to find Guardian Petrov at my door.

"Morning Guardian Petrov what do you want?" I asked politely.

"Good morning Princess, I've just come by to tell you that Rose was found a yesterday night, and the shopping trip has been cancelled for a few days." She said to me.

"Oh my god, where is she? Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"Princess, Rose is in the infirmary at the moment, and she's is okay, but she has a cold. That's all. But I do have to ask you something."

"Err okay," I asked suspiciously.

"What do you know about Rose and Guardian Belikov relationship?" oh crap.

"I don't actually know what you mean Guardian Petrov, the only thing I know about it, is what I saw when I got sucked into her head, I think that was when you told her. Because I got sucked into her head, and I saw what she was remembering." I replied honestly.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"Guardian Petrov can I talked to you before school starts, because I need to get dressed." I nodded towards the clock.

"Yes sorry princess. I'll come find you and we'll talk. Thank you." She said and walked away. I closed the door and looked at the clock realising I had forty-five minutes to get showered and changed.

I went and had a shower and I kept thinking about what Guardian Belikov said to Rose, _**"I love you, Roza." He kissed her again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." **_I couldn't work out why I hadn't seen this before, or what I couldn't understand is why Rose didn't tell me. I sighed and got changed and went down stairs for breakfast.

I saw Eddie and Christian walking towards me.

"Lissa, have they found Rose yet?" Eddie asked; I knew that Eddie thought of Rose as a sister and would do anything to protect her.

"Yer they have, they found her yesterday night. Rose is okay, she's got a cold though." I repeated the same thing that Guardian Petrov told me.

"Oh, so she was out in the rain that night?" Christian asked.

"I'm guessing so." Eddie answered. We walked towards the breakfast line; I got some toast with butter, and ate it while sitting down.

"Liss, look behind you." Eddie said and I turned. Guardian Petrov was walking towards me.

"I'll see you later Eddie and Christian I'll see you in class," and as I kissed Christian on the head, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked, as Eddie frowned.

"I have to talk to Guardian Petrov, about Rose. So I'll see you in class, and I'll tell you about it. Love you." I said and then walked over to Guardian Petrov.

"Morning again Guardian Petrov," I said when I got there.

"Morning Princess, shall we." And with that we walked away from the lunch dorms and towards the guardian campus. "So what did you see earlier on when you where in Rose's head?" she asked as we came to a door. And then the same scene came back again.

_**Rose rested her head on Dimitri's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.**_

"_**I love you, Roza." He kissed her again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**_

I sighed knowing I was going to have to tell her about it.

"It was Rose and Guardian Belikov, with each other," she nodded. "Well, she was leaning on his chest and he turned around and said___"I love you, Roza, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." _and I think I know why it up set her so much, that he left." I sighed; I didn't won't to say anything that would Rose to get into trouble.

"And what reason would that be Princess?" she asked

"Because-" I stopped not knowing if I should say this,

"Because?" she prompted, damn she was going to get this out of me,

"Because they, slept, together," I said it quickly. But I think she got it, she gasped and muttered something.

"Princess thanks for your help, I must go," she stopped and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote on it, and handed it to me. "Hand this to the teacher. Bye." And then she walked off, towards her office.

I got to my lesson, I was only fifteen minutes late, and I sat down and Christian looked at me and I smiled.

"What was that about?" he mouthed to me.

"I'll talk about it later, okay?" I mouthed back; he nodded and paid attention to the teacher.

The day passed, and nothing happened, I told Christian I think it would be best that I would need to speak to Rose about this. He agreed and we let it go. Lunch had ended and I saw Rose walking towards the dhampir dorms.

"_**Rose, wait there,"**__ I told her, and ran up to her and hugged her._

"Rose, how are you?" I asked her still worried.

"I'm okay; I just got a cold, that's all," She said and smiled.

"I'm not on about that Rose," she looked confused.

"Rose, I'm on about Guardian Belikov," soon as I said his name I saw tears in her eyes. "Hey don't cry," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry." She mumbled into my neck.

"What in earth are you sorry for?" I said now angry.

"For not telling you about it," she muttered.

"Rose its okay, I'm sure you had your reasons," she nodded against my neck. "I'm going to ask if I can get the last few lessons off, so I can talk to you," she pulled back, and was about to complain. "No, I'm staying with you Rose, and that's that," she smiled a bit. "I'm just going to go and tell Guardian Petrov where I'm going to be, I'll meet you up in your room in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you soon Liss." And with that she walked off towards her dorm.

I saw Guardian Petrov walking around the lunch room and I walked up to her.

"Guardian Petrov, would it be alright if I stay with Rose this afternoon, so we can talk. Please." I asked.

"Sure Princess, I let your teachers know where you are. Also can you tell Rose I would like to speak to her at some point, so I'll drop by near curfew." She replied, and smiled.

"Thank you Guardian Petrov," I told her and walked off. As I was walking I heard someone shout my name.

"Lissa," I turned towards the voice, Christian and Eddie.

"Where are you going, we have class now," Christian said.

"Yer, but I'm spending time with Rose," Christian and Eddie frowned. "She's okay; we are just going to be talking. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you to Liss," and then Christian kissed me and then walked off, I heard Eddie talking to Christian.

"How come she gets to get out of her four afternoon lessons, for girly talk?" Eddie complained.

"I didn't know you were jealous Eddie?" Christian replied. "I thought you were a guy," he said and laughed. "Ow, why'd you punch me?" and I just laughed and carried on walking up to Roses' room.

**Sorry I didn't upload sooner, I was busy writing some other and I had a lot of assignments. **

**SO please **_**REVIEW. **_**Thank you**

**Vickie-Louise**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mistaken**

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

Rpov

I walked back to my room just thinking about what I was going to say to Lissa, when I walked into someone.

"Watch it," I yelled.

"Rose," I looked up to find my mother standing in front of me.

"Hey mom," I said sheepishly.

"Hey Rose, aren't you meant to be in class?" Crap.

"Err, no I'm not feeling well. Cold," I sort of lied.

"Oh well, I hope your better soon," well this is getting awkward.

"How long you staying for?" I asked.

"Not long, I'm just here on business, and then I'll be going. But I was hoping I would see you before I left," she replied.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later," I said and smiled.

"Yer, bye Rose," and then she walked off.

I got up to my room, and just looked around it felt different, not that I hadn't been since Alberta told me, it just seems empty. I was just staring until I heard a knock at me door.

I opened the door and sure enough Liss walked in.

"Hey Rose," she said as she sat down.

"Hey Liss, so what'd you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Okay, what about you and Guardian Belikov," I sighed, knowing she wanted an answer.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, I know something was going on between you two, so spill it," she replied.

"I need a bit more of a question than that."

"Okay, when did it start? Did he have feelings... don't answer that I know he did." She stopped.

"What where you about to say, Liss" I asked curiously.

"I err got pulled into your head when you where remembering something," she said and blushed, ahh crap not good.

"So what was it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Um, can I just show you?" she asked blushing even harder, by now her cheeks were like a tomato.

"Errm Okay," and I slipped into her head, and she replayed my memory.

_**I rested my head on Dimitri's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.**_

"_**I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**_

I slipped back out and this time I was the one blushing. "Ah, so you know." Was all I said, she nodded and then came over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Rose," she whispered to me.

"Why in earth are apologizing for?" I asked.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like this," I smiled sadly at her.

"Liss it was his choice, he left me and wanted something more. He also got benefits of being her guardian," I told her, but she looked confused.

"Whos guardian?" she doesn't know.

"Tasha's," I said.

"WHAT, he left you to be with Tasha?" Lissa shouted.

"Liss, calm down, it was his choice. He made it, there's nothing I can do about it," I told her.

"Sorry but come on what does Tasha, have that you don't have?" she asked.

"She can have kids, and he wants kids," I said quietly.

"Oh Rose," she pulled me into a hug and then we both sat on my bed talking, until I started yawning.

"Oh, I have to go. Sorry Rose but curfew is in a few minutes." She said looking at her watch.

"It's okay, I'll walk you back," I offered.

"You sure," I nodded and grabbed my key and jacket, and we both headed off towards the Moroi dorms. I walked her to her stairs and then we said night and she walked off and I walked back.

**Please Review, and i'll more chapters. Thank you!!**

**  
Vickie-louise =]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Mistaken**

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

_**Roses' new mentor's pov**_

I woke up, because there was an alarm going off, I looked around and identified the noise. Alarm clock, it read six-thirty-five pm, this was so not my time to get up.

I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered that I had to get up, to train a novice. God I don't even know there name, accept she's Janine's Hathaway daughter, this should be interesting.

After about five more minutes I managed to get up, and get ready, by now it was quarter to seven, I had to be there at seven pm. I wonder why this Hathaway girl needs extra sessions for. I grabbed my ipod and walked down the cold air woke me up, and I arrived at the gym at seven pm dead on. I looked around the gym for this girl but no one was here so I got out a mat and at down and listened to my ipod, and waited of her to turn up.

_**Rpov**_

I got woken up by my alarm clock again, but I ignored it. And about ten more minutes it went off again. Fuck, I looked at the time; it was six-forty pm. I rolled over, and then shot up, I looked at the clock again, six-forty-two pm, shit I had twenty minutes to have a shower, and change, and get down to the gym all before seven. I'm so gonna be late.

I grabbed a towel and ran to the showers, I got in at six-forty-five, and I had a shower, and got out, and ran back to my room. I looked at the clock six-fifty-two; damn eight minutes to get down there. I pulled on my shorts, and my white top, and pulled on my socks, and runners. I looked at the clock again; six-fifty-eight. Damn I'm not going to make it, I brushed my hair, and pulled it up into a high pony tail, and brushed my teeth, and grabbed my hoddie and my gym bag, and ran down to the gym.

I pushed the doors open, and looked at the clock it read seven-five pm. Damn I was late. I looked around and noticed someone sitting in the middle of the room, staring at me. Shit, great impression.

I dropped my bag, and walked over.

"Hi, you're my new mentor I'm guessing. So what are we doing?" I asked trying to slow down my breathing. He didn't say anything; he just stood up, pulled out his earphones, and put them away.

"Hi, yes I am your new mentor. Guardian Skyle," he stuck out his hand, I shook it, and I looked at him properly. He had black/brow short-ish hair gelled, into place, dark brown eyes, about six-four, and he had massive muscles.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Rose," he smiled, and he let go of my hand.

"Okay, so what did you used to do with Guardian Belikov?" he asked, I flinched when he said his name, he seemed to realise this because he frowned.

"I used to run laps, and then spar, or use the dummies," I told him.

"Okay, well you'll be doing twenty laps, and then we'll see where you can go from the there," I nodded; I noticed that he had an accent.

"Hey, where are you from?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You noticed then?" he asked while smiling.

"Yer I just can't place it," I answered truthfully,

"Hmm, well maybe if you can pin me, I'll tell you," I stopped and stared at him, gobsmacked, I wasn't going to able to do that. "Go on Rose, you've got laps to do," he said and then chuckled, and I stuck my tongue out at him and walked on out.

Oh god, this was going to be interesting, I smiled. I ran the twenty laps and went I finished the laps I walked in and he was lying on the floor, listening to his ipod, with his eyes closed. I smirked, and walked over quietly. I got down on the floor, and put my mouth right next to his ear, and blew in his ear.

He yelped and jumped up, looking round and I was on my back laughing my ass off.

"Rose, that's not funny," he said while keeping a guardian mask on. Humpf, well he's no fun.

"Actually for me it was," I replied and got up. I looked at him, and he sighed, and walked over to the wall and got a drink and placed his earphones away, and walked back.

"So Rose, you ready to spar?" he asked.

"As ever," I replied curtly, he frowned.

"Okay;" and he got into an attack stance. He opted for a kidney jab and a roundhouse kick that sent me staggering. I punched him in the stomach and knocked him back, we blocked, punched and kicked for what seemed like forever, and then I lost my footing and he kicked me, and I staggered back, and he pinned me, with his body.

Shit, I lost.

"That was pretty good, Rose. It seemed like Guardian Belikov taught you good," I sighed and looked down. "What's wrong Rose?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied and looked up, he was frowning. "Hey, what's your fist name?" I asked; his eyebrows creased.

"Xavier," he replied. "Now answer my question."

"Huh? What question?" I asked.

"What is wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing," I replied again. "Are you going to tell me where you're from?" I asked trying to change subject. He frowned again, and then answered.

"Russia," he replied.

"What? You don't sound Russian?" I was curious by now.

"Yer, it's mixed with American, so sometimes my Russian accent will pick up, in some words I say," he explained.

"Oh," was I said.

"Come on help me pack the mats away," he told me. We got and put the equipment away, and I went and got changed, for class.

I walked back down to get breakfast, and I met up with Eddie, Liss, Christian, and unfortunately Adrian.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down with my breakfast. Eddie nodded, Christian mumbled something that sounded like a 'hey', and Adrian as always, said 'hey little dhampir.'

"Hey Rose, how was your training?" Liss asked.

"It was okay, nothing new." I replied.

"Oh, who is your new mentor?" she asked.

"His name is Xavier Skyle, he's Russian, but he has an American accent sort of," I told her.

"Oh, well good luck." She smiled. I frowned, and she laughed.

"Well lets go to class," Eddie piped up, great Stan's class.

"Okay," I said, and stood up and walked with Eddie to Stan's class.

We sat down and waited for the class to begin. Class started but I was zoning out, "Rose, pay attention!" Stan shouted at me.

"Yes, Stanny Boy," I mumbled.

"What did you say Hathaway?" he shouted at me.

"God, I can hear you," I snapped.

"Hathaway!" Stan shouted.

"Yer I'm on my way," I said, and I gathered up my stuff and walked out, slamming the door, in the process.

I walked around not wanting to go to see Kirova. I was walking around outside when I heard something I looked behind me, and Xavier was standing there.

"Rose, what are you doing out of class?" he asked.

"I got kicked out of Stan's class again." I told him.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Guardian Alto," I explained.

"Oh what did you do?"

"Nothing really!" he raised his eye brows in disbelief. "I wasn't paying attention, and then he snapped and I snapped, and he told me to get out, the usual." He shook his head.

"Rose..."

"I know, I know. If I don't pass, then I won't be able to become a guardian and protect Lissa," I told him.

"Okay, come one. We'll do a bit of training," he said grabbing hold of my hand pulling me to my dorm. "Go and get changed," he told me, and we walked up to my room, while he waited outside I got change into trakies, hoddie, and runners. I walked out, and he was still leaning against my wall.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"It's what _you're_ doing," he corrected me, I groaned.

_**REVIEW, please. **_

_**Vickie-Louise **_**=]**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**_

_**Xpov (guardian Xavier)**_

I was walking around; making sure no one was ditching class, when I saw a female novice walking about. There aren't that many female novice's here, so I walked up and as I got closer I saw who it was. I walked up behind her, and she spun round and just looked at me.

"Rose, what are you doing out of class?" I asked

"I got kicked out of Stan's class again." She replied,

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Guardian Alto," she explained.

"Oh what did you do?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing really!" I raised my eye brows in disbelief. "I wasn't paying attention, and then he snapped and I snapped, and he told me to get out, the usual." I shook his head.

"Rose..." I started but she interrupted.

"I know, I know. If I don't pass, then I won't be able to become a guardian and protect Lissa," I told him.

"Okay, come one. We'll do a bit of training," I said grabbing hold of her hand, soon as I touched her I felt something, like I was being electrocuted. I pulled her towards her dorm. "Go and get changed," I told her, as we walked up to her room, while she went in; I leant against her wall and waited.

"What are we doing?"She asked, when she came out.

"It's what _you're_ doing," I corrected her, and she groaned, and I snickered at her.

We walked back towards the gym, which was currently not in use. I went got out some mats, and told her to sit with me. We sat down in silence, and neither of us said anything, that was until she opened her mouth.

"So, did you bring me down here to sit in silence or to bore me to death?" she asked sarcastically.

"No I brought you down here, so you could learn self control, and get you calmed down," I told her, and she sighed, and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" I asked.

She looked up surprised.

"Err. Nothing," she said too quickly, my eye brows creased.

"I'll ask again," I said. "What was that?"

"I said, 'Bloody Zen lessons,'" she snapped. What was wrong with her?

"Rose, what is going on with you?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," she mumbled, getting up. No I'm not allowing her to go, not until she answers my question. I grabbed hold of her, and pulled her back down, and rolled so I was pinning her down.

"What the hell?" she snapped.

"What is wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing so let me go," she shouted trying to get loose.

"Don't lie to me Rose, tell me." I said.

"You won't understand, so get the hell off me," she thrashed, and she was starting to get loose, so I pinned her down with my body, making sure she couldn't move. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You're not moving until you tell me," I told her again, she stopped moving and just lay there limp. What the hell? She closed her eyes, and it looked like she was sleeping, is something wrong with her. "Rose," she didn't move. "ROSE," I shouted.

"What the hell, I can hear you, you do realise that," she snapped.

"Then why ignore me?" I asked confused.

"So maybe you'll get bored, and let me go," she replied. Oh, like that was going to happen.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the hell is wrong," I told her. She shook her head, and a tear fell down the side of her face. And then it was like something snapped in her.

She was sobbing, and mumbling something, like "he doesn't love me, he used me and left, why? Was I not good enough?" I didn't know who she meant, but I let her get up, and I pulled her to me, and stroked her hair, and cooed to her in Russian.

"Don't cry, Roza. It will be okay. Shh don't cry," I murmured to her in Russian. Her tears stopped, and Rose was just whimpering, after about five more minutes, she looked up.

"Sorry," she croaked.

"No it's okay," I told her. And she blushed, and wiped under her eyes. "Um Rose who where you on about?" I asked, wanting to know who hurt her. She didn't say anything, she just held on to me. I could feel my shirt was wet, from her tears but I didn't care. She pulled herself closer to me, and just stayed like that.

We didn't move for another ten minutes, I just let her calm down. Soon after her grip on my shirt loosened and Rose didn't move; I looked down and I saw her eyes were shut.

"Rose?" I said to her, but there was no response. Hmm is she asleep? I moved her so I could free my hand, and I moved it up to her neck were I found her pulse. Rose's pulse was slow, but normal so she was asleep. I picked her up in my arms, and walked towards the doors. As I walking out class ended and students were going to their next class. I walked out on to the quad and I heard someone shout my name.

"Gaurdian Skyle!" I looked round and I saw Guardian Petrov walking towards me. She stopped in front of me, and looked at Rose. Her eyes were red and puffy, from crying, and she had mascara under her eyes. "Is Rose okay?" Guardian Petrov asked me.

"Yer, I think so," I replied, she looked back up at me, and frowns.

"What happened?" she asked, looking back at Rose.

"Well, I was walking round, and I spotted Rose. I told her to go and get changed, and we would do some training. We went to the gym, and we were sitting, and then she snapped, and then it was like something broke her. Then she started crying, so I just held her until she stopped crying, and which as you can see she fell asleep, and I was just walking back to her dorm," I explained, she seemed upset with what I told her.

"And there was me thinking she was going to get through this," she sighed.

"Can you explain? She kept mumbling about 'someone leaving her, and using her. And then about her not being enough.' Do you know what that is about?" I asked, thinking she did.

"Yes but come on and let's get her back to her room, so we won't have students staring at her," she said and started walking. I kept thinking about what Rose had been mumbling.

We walked up her stairs and I followed Guardian Petrov to Roses' room, she opened up her door. I walked over to her bed, and Guardian Petrov pulled back her covers, and pulled off her shoes, and I layed her down, and pulled her cover back across.

"Come with me, we'll go to my office," Guardian Petrov said while waiting for me to walk out.

_**Apov (Guardian Petrov)**_

Guardian Skyle and I walked out of the girl's dorm and towards the guardian building. I noticed a few guardians looking towards him, and they smirked.

I shook my head, and walked forwards my office. I held the door open for him, and he went in and sat down and I walked over to my chair and sat down facing him.

"What is this about Guardian Petrov?" he asked.

"Do you know Guardian Belikov?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Well he left for 'personal reasons,'" I quoted with my fingers, "and he and Rose were closer than student and mentor." I waited for him to respond, and from what his facial expression told me, was not getting it. I sighed mentally.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"He and Rose were involved," I didn't want to say too much. He should work it out for himself.

"When you say involved..." he trailed off.

"I mean, he and Rose, were in a relationship. And Rose was distraught when he left, and she hasn't really got over it."

"How far did they go? If you mind me asking," he asked.

"I'll tell you, but I wish that you would keep this to yourself," he nodded. "On the night of the Strigoi attack, they slept together." I told him keeping my guardian mask on, no matter what I thought of Dimitri, I have no idea what he was thinking when he slept with her, and then leaving her a week later.

"You are kidding me, right?" he exclaimed.

"Unfortunately no, I am not," I replied.

"How the fuck could he do that to her," he half shouted.

"I gather you're upset but you will have to speak to her, about it. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but it's not my place," even though I agree with him one-hundred percent.

"Okay, I think I'll go up and see if she's awake, thank you for letting me know," he replied and then walked off.

_Anyway REVIEW and let me know what you think!! _

_Vickie-Louise _:]


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

_**Rpov**_

We walked back towards the gym, and when we arrived he went and got some mats and told me to sit with him. We sat down in silence, and neither of us was said anything. I was starting to get bored so I said something.

"So, did you bring me down here to sit in silence or to bore me to death?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I brought you down here, so you could learn self control, and get you calmed down," he told me which just made me really annoyed because it brought back memories of Dimitri and me.

"Bloody 'Zen lessons,'" I muttered under my breath,

"What was that?" he asked, I looked up surprised that he heard me.

"Err. Nothing," I said quickly.

"I'll ask again," he said. "What was that?"

"I said, 'Bloody Zen lessons,'" I snapped.

"Rose, what is going on with you?" he sounded concerned, great another person to the list.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I mumbled, getting up to leave. But he pulled me down and pinned me under him. "What the hell?" I snapped.

"What is wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing so let me go," I shouted trying to get loose.

"Don't lie to me Rose tell me," he snapped.

"You won't understand, so get the hell off me," I thrashed and I was slipping out from under him when he suddenly put all of his weight on me, which stopped me moving. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"You're not moving until you tell me," he told me. So I stopped moving and just lay there, and closed my eyes. "Rose," he said, and I ignored him, and stayed still "ROSE," he shouted and it was loud.

"What I can hear you, you do realise that," I snapped at him.

"Then why ignore me?" he asked confused.

"So maybe you'll get bored, and let me go," I replied sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the hell is wrong," he told me. I shook my head, and then I felt a tear run down my cheek. That's when all of my walls broke down, and me with it. I started sobbing, and mumbling things I didn't care who heard me. I felt someone on wrap their arms round me and stroking my hair and someone talking. But I couldn't understand it, so I guessed it was Russian.

"Не кричите, Roza, Vsyo idyot kak nado, Shh Не кричит," he murmured to me. I stopped crying but I was whimpering; after a few minutes but I didn't want to let go of him. After another few minutes I looked up.

"Sorry," I croaked out

"No it's okay," he told me, still rubbing my back. We still didn't move, and I was a where that I was on his lap still but I didn't have the energy to move, so I pulled myself closer to him and I fell asleep on him.

I woke up, and I didn't know why but I felt like there was someone in the room with me. I opened my eyes, but closed them again. Who the fuck left the light on and where am I? I sighed and opened my eyes, and I spotted someone in the corner of my room, sitting in the spare chair. I sat up and blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes, I knew who it was Guardian Skyle, what was he doing here?

I moved so my feet where dangling over the bed, and I went to stand but then I felt sick. I sat back down but that only made it worse, so I ran across my room and opened the door. As I ran down to the toilets, I heard someone shout for me but I ignored them and pushed open the door and went to the nearest cubical, and locked it. Only to throw up, whatever I had eaten with at breakfast. I heard someone knock on the outside door.

"Rose, are you okay?" a male voice asked, I groaned.

After about a minute, the door swung open and I could hear footsteps coming closer to the cubical I was in. I leaned against my arm, and tried taking deep breaths, hoping to feel better. Which did no luck, because soon as the air went up my nose, I could smell toilet cleaner, which caused me to throw up.

"Rose, are you okay?" the voice repeated.

"No," I choked out.

"Rose I need you to open this door, so I can come in," the voice said. I sighed and went to move, which caused me to feel sick again. I breathed in through my mouth, but I still felt sick. I reached up and unlocked the door, and I leaned up against the side of the cubical.

"Rose, what's wrong?" the voice asked.

"I feel like shit!" I snapped as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Come on I'll take you down to the clinic," he said.

"No, just help me up, and take me to my room." I said politely. Well sort of, more of a command.

"Alright, come on." he bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he place his arms under my legs and around my back, and lifted me up. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder, hoping I wouldn't be sick on this person. I felt his walking swaying me bit, and making me feel sick again, so I concentrated on my breathing trying to make the sick feeling pass.

We got to a door, and walked in and he laid me on my bed. I closed my eyes wanting to go back to sleep.

I was dreaming about something, and then the dream changed and I was standing in a garden and I knew what happened.

"Adrian come out I know you're here," I shouted into space.

"Alright alright, no need to shout," a voice said behind me, I spun round and saw Adrian standing there in his a pair of kakis, a button up shirt.

"So what's up with you interrupting my dream?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, you know I wanted to pay my little dhampir a visit, and see how she is doing." Adrian replied, walking towards me.

"Huh, well you know I'm okay, I can go," I said, and he snickered.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to know how you are, you know with _him_ leaving," I knew who 'him' was.

"Adrian..." and once again I came undone, and I cried. Adrian pulled me towards him, and I let him comfort me, he stroked my hair in a soothing gesture. "Adrian I ... don't know what ... to do without him." I sobbed into his chest. "I thought he loved me, what have I done wrong for him to leave me?" I asked him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Rose, he left because he's an idiot, who doesn't deserve you!" Adrian told me sternly. "Rose, can I ask you something?" Adrian asked slowly, which piped my curiosity.

"Sure, I suppose," I sniffed.

"You and Belikov, how serious were you?" he asked. What would he want to know that?

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to know, to see if my theory is correct," he went on.

"What theory?" I asked.

"Err" he stiffened. "How about you answer my question and then I'll answer yours," he told me.

"Um, okay." I don't think I should answer, this can't be good.

"Answer," Adrian encouraged.

"Er, promise you won't get mad?" I asked, I mean I care about Adrian. A lot, but it would kill me if anything happened to him.

"I promise Rose," and he raised his left hand and left three finger's up. "Scouts honour," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"We were ..." Adrian stiffened beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked, thinking he knew already.

"You had sex, didn't you?" he asked, but I could tell he was angry. So I just nodded against him. He pushed me away, and I looked up at him, his face was showing so many emotions, pain, anger, sadness, betrayal.

"Adrian, you promised, you wouldn't!" I yelled at him.

"And _you _betrayed me!" he yelled right back.

"How did I betray you, you knew I loved Dimitri!" I yelled back.

"Oh yes, your cradle robbing mentor. I'd he loved you so much then why isn't he here?" he sneered. I looked at him, wondering if the Spirit was affecting him. But it still hurt, and it didnt stop me from reacting.

"Adrian," I choked up, before the sobbing started, I walked backwards, wanting to get myself out of here. I don't know how but I pulled myself out of the dream and waking myself up, and started sobbing, Adrian was right. If Dimitri did love me, he wouldn't have left me. I was just a play thing. He was just like a Moroi, didn't give a crap about anyone, using them and leaving. My body was shaking, I could feel someone wrapping their arms around me but I couldn't care less who it was. I was alone, everyone who I trusted left me somehow; my mother, Mason, Dimtri, Lissa's family, Adrian. All of them left me somehow or for some reason. I don't see why I keep playing games here, I'm not wanted, I can easily tell.

My body felt like it wanted to go back to sleep, just to be still and let everyone carry on with their lives, without me. There was a darkness filling my mind, and I wanted to let myself go, so I did. I closed my eyes, intentionally or not, but I did. And I let my mind be covered by darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

_**Xpov (guardian Xavier) while Rose is a sleep**_

I walked back to Roses' room after speaking to Guardian Petrov, and I was left to think about what she said, about Rose and Guardian Belikov, I was pissed that he left her after sleeping with her. I sat in one of her chair in the room and closed my eye not wanting to leave her or to sleep. I moved around trying to get comfortable, it didn't work. So I just made do with what I could, I was half asleep when I heard someone moving, well more like running. I opened my eyes just to see Rose run through her door, I ran after her.

"Rose," I shouted but she ignored me and ran towards the bathroom's I ran after her, and then I stopped outside the door, no sure if I should go in or not. So I shouted in.

"Rose, are you okay?" I didn't get a reply so I waited about a minute and walked in. There was only one door closed so I walked towards it, guess she was in there. I got to the cubical and she started throwing up.

"Rose are you okay?" I repeated?

"No," she choked out.

"Rose I need you to open this door, so I can come in," I said, and then I heard a shuffling and then the door swung open. I looked at her, and her eyes were puffy and wet and she didn't look good.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked not sure what to do.

"I feel like shit!" she snapped.

"Come on I'll take you down to the clinic," I said to her.

"No, just help me up, and take me to my room." Rose ordered.

"Alright, come on," I bent down and placed my hands under her so I could pick her up bridal style. I walked slowly back to her room, so she wouldn't throw up on me, she was breathing deep breaths so I had a feeling the sickness was passing.

We got back to Roses' room; she had fallen asleep in my arms so I placed her on her bed. I walked around her room looking at her pictures of herself and friends; I wanted to get to know her, to care for her. But I don't know if I can do that. I've never met anyone who has had this strong effect on me. I was looking at one picture of Rose and the princess; i'm guessing this picture was taken when they had disappeared for two years. Rose had vodka shot in her hand, while facing the Princess and the Princess was also holding a vodka shot, and laughing as Roses' lips were against her cheek. I smiled at the picture; it looked like they knew how to have fun. I was just turning to another when I hear a whimper sound form across the room.

I spun round and Rose was still asleep. But she had a frown on her face, I frowned but turned back round to the picture I was looking at before, it was a picture of her, and an older guy. He had the same colour eyes as the Princess, so I'm guessing that this was Andre Dragomir, her brother. I sighed and faced Rose she looked so happy in the picture, nothing to worry about but now facing her she looked troubled, more like pained and this was in her sleep.

I walked over to one of the chairs in her room, but soon as I sat down I heard a sobbing noise I spun round to see Rose sobbing, but with her eyes shut. I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but I went other to her, and wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her to me while I rubbed her back. Her body was shaking in my arms and she was muttering and I could vaguely hear her, and what she was saying was breaking my heart.

"Adrian was right. If Dimitri did love me, he wouldn't have left me. I was just a play thing. He was just like a Moroi, didn't give a crap about anyone, using them and leaving." She muttered. I pulled her closer to me; I could feel her breathing slowing down. "Sorry Liss," she muttered, and then I couldn't feel her breathing anymore, I looked down her chest wasn't moving.

I laid her down, grabbed my phone and picker Rose up in my arms bridal style and ran out of her room. It was during coming close to curfew so students were moving back to their dorms. But I heard one voice that stood out from the crowd.

"Rose," a female voice shouted, and ran towards, me but I kept going.

"Lissa, where are you going?" I heard a boy shout. I ignored what they were saying and I kept running to the clinic, I opened the door and Dr. Olendzki jumped up from her desk.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She's not breathing," I told her. I placed her on the bed, and stood back, while other nurses came through helping Dr. Olendzki.

"Go and get Guardian Petrov, now," Dr. Olendzki told me, I nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Rose. I ran as I ran through the clinic, I saw the Princess and Lord Ozera, and Lord Ozera stopped me.

"Guardian Skyle, what's wrong with Rose?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Lord Ozera, I don't know myself, but I have to go, goodbye." I said and sprinted out. I ran towards the guardian building hoping to find Guardian Petrov in her office. As I ran through I got some funny looks, I got to Guardian Petrov's office, and knocked and went in, only to see one person who I hated most, talking to Guardian Petrov.

"Guardian Skyle, what is the meaning of thi..." she started.

"It's Rose," I said.

"What's wrong, where is she?" Guardian Petrov asked concerned.

"Clinic. She's not breathing," I told her.

"Sorry Dimitri, we will discuss your schedule later on, while you're staying here but I have to go," she rushed out and we walked out of her office. I didn't look at him or say anything, because I knew my self control very well, and it would turn out bad.

We ran across the school grounds heading towards the clinic, I could vaguely hear someone following us, but I didn't care who it was at this precise moment. I wanted to get back to my Rose. My mind suddenly, had a shook from what I thought. _My_ Rose, she wasn't even mine to call _my_ Rose. God what has she done to me?

We reached the clinic and the Princess and Lord Ozera was still sstanding there outside Roses' door talking. They looked up at our presence; but then the Princess did the one thing that surprised me. She ran over to Guardian Belikov and started hitting him, I suppressed a laugh becuase it looked funny I looked over to Guardian Petrov who was staring at the Princess as well.

"How could you do that to Rose?" The Princess screeched at him, hitting him in the face. He grabbed hold of her hands, and restrained her from hitting him again. He was about to say something but Dr. Olendzki came out. The Princess pulled out of his grip and ran over to Dr. Olendzki.

"Is Rose okay?" she asked.

"Rose has been stabilized," she told the Princess and the turned to me. "You came just in time. Rose is stable, but she is having problems breathing."

"Is she awake?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"No, it seems Rose, has gone into a deep sleep or a coma, I'm not quite sure which but with more time, and a few more tests we will be able to tell," Dr. Olendzki told her.

"Can I go in?" I asked, not sure if I could handle staying out here. Dr. Olendzki looked at me, and nodded.

"You can go in, but don't do anything to wake her, she will wake up in her own time," she told me as I walked over.

_**Lpov**_

Christian and I were walking around before curfew we still had thirty minutes before curfew but we just wanted to relax, but my thoughts kept going back to Rose, all of sudden I wasn't in my head I was in Roses' head.

_She was leaning over the toilet set throwing up everything she had eaten that day. _

"_Rose, are you okay?" a male voice asked, and Rose groaned._

_After about a minute, the door swung open and she could hear a footstep coming closer to the cubical Rose was in. She leaned against her arm, and tried taking deep breaths, hoping to feel better. Which did no luck, because soon as the air went up her nose, she could smell toilet cleaner, which caused her to throw up._

"_Rose, are you okay?" the voice repeated._

"_No," she choked out._

"_Rose I need you to open this door, so I can come in," the voice said. Rose sighed and went to move, which caused her to feel sick again. She breathed in through her mouth, but she still felt sick. Rose reached up and unlocked the door, and leaned up against the side of the cubical..._

"Lissa ... Lissa!" someone was shaking me, my vision focused and I was staring into Christian deep sea blue eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm ... fine. I slipped into Roses head, that's all." I told him, He frowned, but let it drop. We were walking towards the pond and sat down by the edge and talked.

"Liss, how'd you slip into Roses' head?" Christian asked.

"I don't know," I told him looking at our hand joined.

"What'd you see?" he asked.

"Just Rose throwing up all her food that she ate," I told Christian and he scrunched up his nose, and I laughed. "Aww Chris," I said while laughing, and he pushed me over and started tickling me.

"Who laughing now," he said while tickling my sides.

"Christian ... stop!" I breathed out between laughs.

"What's that?" he said tickling me.

"Chris ... tian stop!" I wailed. He laughed and stopped tickling me and brought me up so I was crushed against his side.

"I love you, babe." He whispered in my ear. And I involuntary shivered, and he kissed my neck.

"I love you to Chris," I whispered back, and leaned against him. "Come on curfew is going to be soon," I said trying to get up.

"Uhh no, not yet," he whispered to me, and I smiled.

"Come on Christian or else ..." I smirked, and got up this time.

"Or else what?" he smirked back.

"You won't get any" I told him and started walking towards the Moroi dorms. And I could hear Christian catching up with me, just as Christian I was Guardian Skyle running across campus with someone in his arms; someone who looked like Rose.

"Rose," I yelled but Guardian Skyle kept running, so I took off after him, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Lissa, where are you going?" Christian yelled catching up with me.

"It's Rose ..." I panted, pushing myself to go faster.

"Liss, you need to slow down a bit, or else you will tier yourself," Christian told me.

"I can't I need to catch up with them, I need to make sure Rose is okay," I told him; he didn't say anything he just nodded and kept pace with me.

We got to the clinic to see Guardian Skyle running out.

"Guardian Skyle, what's wrong with Rose?" Christian asked; truly concerned about Rose.

"I'm sorry Lord Ozera, I don't know myself, but I have to go, goodbye," Guardian Skyle said and then sprinted out.

I looked at Christian who just shrugged, and walked over to the hospital chairs, Christian sat down and I just paced.

"Lissa," I ignored him. "Lissa, babe, pacing is going to do nothing, just sit down." He said standing up and walking to me. "Liss..." Christian said turning to me.

"Yer?" I said looking at him.

"I need to tell you something about my aunt..." he said.

"What about her?" I asked, frowning at this. I loved Tasha, but at the moment I hated Guardian Belikov, for leaving Rose, but Christian didn't know anything about Rose and Guardian Belikov situation.

"Well she and Guardian Belikov are coming down to visit for a while, and well they will be arriving today," he told me.

"WHAT?" I kind of yelled. Christian flinched back when I yelled at him. "Sorry that was just unexpected, and everything going with Rose, I'm not sure what is going on," she lied.

"It's okay..." but he was interrupted by Guardian Skyle and Guardian Petrov running in and then Guardian Belikov behind them, I don't know what came over me but I ran over to Guardian Belikov and started hitting him, and screaming at him.

"How could you do that to Rose?" I screeched at him, blowing their cover. He gripped my wrists from hitting him, he opened his mouth but Dr. Olendzki came out. I jerked out of his grip and ran over to Dr. Olendzki. "Is Rose okay?" I asked impatiently.

"Rose has been stabilized," Dr. Olendzki told me, and then turned to Guardian Skyle. "You came just in time. Rose is stable, but she is having problems breathing."

"Is she awake?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"No, it seems Rose, has gone into a deep sleep or a coma, I'm not quite sure which but with more time, and a few more tests we will be able to tell," Dr. Olendzki answered her.

"Can I go in?" Guardian Skyle asked, I looked at his aura, and it was a shade of pink, but mixed with other colours.

"You can go in, but don't do anything to wake her, she will wake up in her own time," Dr. Olendzki told Guardian Skyle, and he followed her into Roses' room. I sighed and looked at Christian who was looking at me; I shrugged and walked towards the exit, walking past Guardian Petrov and Guardian Belikov.

_Sorry this was a long one, but it's not my fault!! _

_ So what's going to happen, with Dimitri and __Xavier. Will Dimitri try and get Rose back?? i guess you'll have to wait to find out!_

_REVIEW please!!_

_Vickie-Louise!!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**Lpov**

Christian followed me out of the clinic, and someone was following us but at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Rose awake, but I couldn't work out what happened.

"Hey do you know where Adrian is?" I turned towards Christian.

"Um .... He should be in his room, probably getting drunk," Christian smirked.

"Oh okay, come one," I said grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards the guest estate.

"Where are you two going?" a male voice pipped up behind us. I knew who it was, and I didn't like it.

"_We_ are going to see Adrian, so he can reach Roses' dreams," I told him, making sure the he understood that I didn't want him coming with us.

"Curfew," was all Guardian Belikov said, and I frowned, I didn't care about a fucking curfew.

"Listen Guardian Belikov, I do not give a damn about a curfew at this moment in time, I'm going to see Adrian to get him to go into Roses' dream to tell her to wake up," I all but shouted at him, and walked off towards the guest estate.

"Liss, what's up with you? What has Guardian Belikov done?" Christian asked.

"It's not my place to say, you will have to ask Rose, when she wakes," I told him, he didn't say anything so I guess he gave up. We got to the guest estate and I saw Tasha walking around.

"Dimka, there you are. Lissa, Christian; how are you both?" Tasha squealed and ran to us, giving us a hug.

"Good, how are you aunt?" Christian asked, letting go of me. I kept walking towards Adrian's door. I didn't listen to them anymore, I was a man on a mission, well more like a woman on a mission and no one was going to stop me.

I reached Adrian's door and I banged on it, three times waiting for Adrian to answer it. I heard shuffling about, and then someone unlock the door, and then the flung open, only to see a red blood shock eyed Adrian, holding a bottle of Russian vodka.

"What do you want?" Adrian asked.

"I need you to do me a favour Adrian," I told him as he waved me in, and closed the door, only dor someone to knock on the door. Adrian sighed and walked back over and opened the door.

"Oh, it's only you pyro, come on in," he said and Christian walked in and sat next to me on the love seat. "Anyway, hopeful there will be no one else coming, we can get on. What is it cousin?" Adrian said sitting down on the chair opposite us.

"I need you to visit Roses' dream..." I started but Adrian interrupted me.

"NO!! I'm not doing that!" he shouted.

"WHY THE HELL NOT" I yelled back.

"Let me see... actually you can ask Rose yourself," he said and stood up and walked over to the door.

"I can't Adrian, she's in a coma or something," I said, and he stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, she stopped breathing and she is either in a coma or she is in a really deep sleep," I sobbed.

"Ah..." Adrian trailed off, but then changed his attitude. "I don't care, get out!" he said and opened the door.

"What the hell, Adrian you have to!" I yelled at him.

"I don't have to do anything, now get out." He told us again.

"Adrian dude, what has Rose done? For you not to care," Christian said.

"She, well cousin, you know what she's done," Adrian said to me.

"I don't know what you mean," I said confused.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Lissa, Rose and Guardian Belikov," he said.

"Oh, that!" I mumbled.

"Lissa babe; what is he on about?" Christian said turning to me, but I didn't get enough time to answer because Adrian answered it for me.

"Well, Pyro. Rose and Guardian Belikov were having a nice time getting to know each other, during practises, and after curfew." He sneered.

"Adrian what has got into you?" I asked wondering why he was acting like this.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with me cousin, anyway I would like you to leave know," he said opening the door to reveal a pissed Tasha and a guilty Guardian Belikov.

"What the hell does he mean, 'Rose and Guardian Belikov were having a nice time getting to know each other, during practises, and after curfew?'" Tasha all but screamed at him.

"Tasha... I ..." Guardian Belikov stuttered, I felt bad for him but not bad enough to intertwine, but I felt bad for Tasha sort of; that she had to find out like this.

"Ahh, I see cradle robber, hasn't told Natasha," Adrian said smugly. Guardian Belikov's head whipped round to Adrian, but he didn't say anything but from his aura you could tell he was mad, well more than mad.

"Dimka how is Adrian on about?" Tasha half sobbed. Guardian Belikov didn't look at Tasha, but instead looked at me. Part of me wanted to hide behind Christian, but another half of me wanted to stand up for Rose, and that part won over. I looked him straight in the eye and didn't flinch back, I saw Christian looking back from his aunt, to Guardian Belikov to me and then to Adrian, and then he repeated.

"Liss," Christian whispered. I broke my contact from Guardian Belikov to look at Christian who was staring at me. "Can I speak to you privately?"

"Of course babe," I said, I looked back at Adrian who was looking at me. "Adrian... please." I begged he didn't make any move to respond so I sighed and took Christians hand and walked back to the Moroi dorms.

We were half way across when Christian spoke.

"Liss don't cover for Rose anymore. Tell me what happened with her. Please I am begging you, I love Rose like a sister I don't want her hurt anymore than she already is." Christian begged me; I sighed and looked at him.

"Christian she is in so much pain, not physically but emotionally. She won't be able to function properly with Guardian Belikov here. I hate him so much for hurting her..." I shook my head, and let tears roll down my cheeks, I cried for her, I cried for her pain, I cried for loss.

"Liss don't cry please, I know why your crying but Rose will spring back she always does. She is strongest out of all of us, she's a brilliant Guardian in the making," he whispered to me as he hugged me.

"I know that, but she's only had me for family since her mom dropped her off here, and didn't look back. And then there's Guardian Belikov..." I sighed. "How much pain can one person take to crack Christian?" I whispered.

"Rose had all of us Liss, we are her family. I mighty dysfunctional one, if I might add," he replied. And I laughed at the last comment.

"I guess you're right," I sighed and walked back to our rooms.

"Good night babe, I'll see you in the morning. Rose will be okay," Christian said as we were at my door. He kissed me on the cheek and walked the other way.

_**Rpov**_

I don't know what time was, but I felt as if I was just floating around. I couldn't see anything, I could hear anything, but I could feel. I felt someone playing with my fingers brushing, well more caressing them. I didn't know who it was but ... I don't how to explain it, I felt like I knew who it was I was just scared of trying to work out who it was.

Time pasted, slowly? Quickly? I had no idea, I felt the same caressing feeling again but then it disappeared, I didn't like it, the caressing feeling was like a raft, I knew I wasn't alone, I was safe. I was sacred but then a few moments later the caressing feeling was back. I thought I heard someone but I knew I was imagining things.

I was looking at a blue sky, just staring at the clouds but I didn't think of anything, until I heard a male voice from behind me.

"Rose..." I spun round but I couldn't see anyone. And then I saw someone moving out from an arch way formed form trees, I took a step forward to see who it was. I knew who it was, Adrian. He was about a hundred metres away from me; I didn't move I froze still, not breathing. All of a sudden he was about a metre and half from me with a sad expression on his face.

"Rose, you need to wake. Please, I'm begging you. Please wake up, Lissa is going crazy without you, Christian can't make any snarky comments about anything, Eddie is worrying like crazy blaming his self. Please wake up, I need you to wake. I'm sorry for what I said, I was hurt, upset, and spirit was effecting me, I know it's not an excuse for what I said, but we need you to wake up." he finally finished speaking, I didn't know what to do. I backed up from him and I banged into something, I spun around and I saw Lissa.

"Rose please; I need you to wake up," she begged. I stood still looking down at her, her eyes were blood shot. "You know this is the first time Adrian has managed to get into your dreams in the past week," she told me, I nodded.

"We need to go so Rose can wake," Adrian told Lissa, Lissa nodded and looked back at me.

"We'll see you when you wake, love you." And with that she hugged me and disappeared in my arms. I looked around, and I saw nothing, accept white again, but this time I could hear things.

"Rose, please wake up. You need to come back," a male voice ringed out, I felt safe again, like with the caressing. Whoever the person was I felt safe with them, I knew that. My eye lids felt heavy and they were closing on their own, even though I tried to fight it but they closed and I opened my eyes, my vision blurred, and it was fuzzy, I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision and I was looking at the ceiling. I felt weird like drugged up, but I felt sick. I breathed deeply and tried to get the sick feeling to pass, but it didn't work. I looked round and I saw a bowl beside me, I grabbed it and threw up. I heard someone gasp, and moved around.

I finished throwing up and my mouth tasted off, I looked around and I saw someone sitting beside me. I looked at him, and I recognised it Guardian Skyle, was sitting their wide eyed.

_**Sorry, my internet crashed and we had to get a new modem.**_

**_ REVIEW, pretty please. and thanks for all the reviews i got, from the last couple of chapters. :)_**

**_Vickie-Louise_**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.

_Xpov (guardian Xavier) _

I sat beside Rose most days when I weren't on duty, it had been just under a week now, but she wasn't waking up. Dr. Olendzki said that she wasn't in a coma; her brain is just protecting its self.

"Rose, please wake up. You need to come back," I whispered to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I closed my eyes and sat back on the sofa, I rested for a bit just resting my eyes.

I heard someone take a deep breath in, and some shuffling and then someone throwing up. I opened my eyes, and gasped. Rose was awake but she was throwing up. She finished throwing up and looked at me, I didn't know what to do I just sat there wide eyed, I finally moved after a minute.

"Um... I'll be right back," I told her and literally sprinted out. I got to the Dr. Olendzki's office I knocked and there was muffled reply, I walked in and Dr. Olendzki was eating.

"What is Guardian Skyle?" she asked looking up.

"Rose is awake," I told her.

"Oh, ok hang on a minute," said packing away her food. We walked back to the room and Rose was sitting there looking very pale, and her eyes where blood shot.

"Good morning Rose, how are you feeling," Dr. Olendzki asked, looking at her,

"Err, not too sure. I've just thrown up again," she replied frowning.

"Yes, well we did some tests to find out why you were throwing up so much..." Dr. Olendzki trailed off, and Rose looked concerned / scared.

"And..." Rose encouraged her to continue, and well I was concerned and intrigued. I didn't know what to make out of her throwing up, it sort of reminded me off morning sickness but I don't know I was never around when my sister was pregnant.

"Guardian Skyle, can you please go outside while I talk to Rose," Dr. Olendzki ordered. Crap.

"Err sure," I muttered and walked out and Dr. Olendzki followed me and closed the door. Humpf, I breathed through my nose trying to make less noise, so I could hear what Dr. Olendzki was saying. Everything was quiet in there, no noise was so ever, and then I hear someone shout.

"WHAT? NO TH...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE," Rose yelled. Hmm I wonder. I couldn't hear Dr. Olendzki's reply but I could hear Roses'. "NO THAT'S NOT TRUE, HE left me," Rose shouted but her voice broke on 'left me'. I think I know who she is on about. I wanted to go back in and comfort her, but something tells me I shouldn't interrupt. I sat down on one of seats outside her room and tried to get some sleep, I was about to doze off when I heard a door opening.

"Xavier," I looked up to see Dr. Olendzki standing there. "You can go back in, she needs some company." She told me and walked back towards her office. I stood up and walked into her room, Rose was sitting there with her knees brought up to her chest sobbing into them. I looked at her and strode over to her, and pulled her to me; she untucked her legs and pulled herself to me. I rubbed her back and cooed to her. After awhile her breathing evened put and she was asleep.

I went to move off her bed so I could leave but Rose grabbed my shirt, and pulled me back to her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered her eyes staring into mine.

"Okay," and with that she moved over and patted the spot next to her, I sighed and took off my boots, and lay beside her. As soon as I was comfortable she moved so she was resting on my chest. Her hand was drawing random circles on my stomach. A while later, her drawings stopped and she was just lying there. I wanted to ask about the shouting earlier on but I was worried she would start yelling again or something so I left her to rest.

Someone knocked on the door, and Alberta walked in. She looked at me and then looked at Rose who seemed to be asleep.

"How is she?" she asked waling forward sitting on the chair where I was normally sat.

"I think she is okay, there was some shouting earlier on about something, and I'm not quite sure what though. I was going to ask but I let her rest instead. You may want to Maire about Rose, and see what you can find out." I said, and she nodded and walked out.

**_Apov (Alberta) while Rose is asleep _**

After leaving Rose, and Guardian Skyle I walked back to my office. I didn't know what to do with Guardian Belikov; he is staying here with Natasha Ozera. I just hope Rose is going to wake up soon. After checking up on her a few times during the week, I finally got news that she woke up and Guardian Skyle is with her. I left my office and walked to the clinic, to see Rose asleep on Guardian Skyle where he is just looking at her.

"How is she?" I asked sitting down in a chair near her bed.

"I think she is okay, there was some shouting earlier on about something, and I'm not quite sure what though. I was going to ask but I let her rest instead. You may want to talk to Marie about Rose, and see what you can find out." He replied, I nodded and walked out to find Maire to find out about Rose. I went to her office and saw he sitting there, I knocked and went in.

"What can I do for you Alberta?" Marie asked.

"I would like to know about Roses' medical chart," I told her she nodded and looked through some paper on her desk.

"Alberta, I know you care about her and you might want to sit down for this," she told me, I frowned but did so. "The test I have done on Rose, told me that she was dehydrated, wasn't getting enough nutrition, and all in all her brain was protecting its self..." she trailed off, but there was something more I knew it.

"What else is it?" I encouraged.

"It seems Rose is about four five weeks pregnant," she told me, my jaw literally hit the ground.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, I did the test three times," she told me, where I just wanted to kill Dimitri, and comfort Rose.

"Okay, thank you Maire," she nodded and I walked out in a dazed state. I walked back towards me office, I saw some guardians looking at me, with frowns or concerned faces but they didn't approach me. I walked into my office, and sat in my chair for a while. And well a while turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. There was a knock at my door, I told them to come in, and it was Dimitri, again.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to put my gaurdian mask back on but failing miserably.

"Um I wanted to know, if you knew anything about Rose?" he asked. I frowned and snapped.

"Why in earth would you care Dimitri, you left her when she needed you most, I care for Rose a great deal she is like a daughter to me. You've hurt her so much I can't understand it, or why. Why couldn't you just leave her alone in the beginning instead of having your way with her," I shouted at him, he flinched and looked shocked.

"Alberta, I never wanted to hurt her. I wanted the best for her, and I wanted something she couldn't give me. It may sound selfish but Tasha could give me my dream of having children and Rose could have hers when she was ready." He explained which made me even angrier.

"Dimitri, Gym in ten minutes." I ordered and he nodded and I stalked out to my room. Which was just down from my office, I grabbed my training clothes and slipped into them and walked back to the Gym, which had a couple of guardians is there training, I was warming up when He came in. He jogged over to me, and looked at me.

"Get warmed up and meet me by the mats," I told him and walked over to the closet to get a couple of mats out; when I finished he was walking over to me.

Just to let people know:

It's Pm, so students are meant to be asleep so the gym is free.

**Dimitri get's his ass kicked by Alberta (woo go al, hehe.)**

**Any way Review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Vickie-Louise**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**_Rpov_**

Guardian Skyle walked out and I just lay there trying to work out what was making me so sick. A couple of minutes had passed and then Guardian Skyle and Dr. Olendzki walked back in.

"Good morning Rose, how are you feeling," Dr. Olendzki asked me.

"Err, not too sure. I've just thrown up again," I replied frowning.

"Yes, well we did some tests to find out why you were throwing up so much..." Dr. Olendzki trailed off, the way she trailed off it made me concerned about what was happening to me, and I was scared.

"And..." I encouraged her.

"Guardian Skyle, can you please go outside while I talk to Rose," Dr. Olendzki ordered him out, I looked over to him. For some reason I wanted him to stay I felt better with him there.

"Err sure," he mumbled and walked out.

"Rose, there is no way for me to make this easier on you..." she trailed off again. She took a deep breath, "Rose you four five weeks pregnant." It was possible that time just stopped or I went crazy.

"WHAT? NO TH...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE," I yelled at her.

"It's true Rose I've done the test at least three times," Dr. Olendzki reassured me.

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE. HE left me," I half shouted/sobbed.

"Rose, it's true, and who left?" she asked, i just shook my head and I didn't listen. I pulled up my legs up to my chest and sobbed into them, I didn't even realise that Dr. Olendzki left until I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me to them, I didn't know who it was but once again I felt safe. I was in the middle of being awake and being asleep but when the person unwrapped their arms from me and made a move to leave, I grabbed hold of them.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, opening my eyes looking into a soft pair of brown eyes.

"Okay," they whispered and took off their shoes I presume, and got back onto the bed, I waited until the person was comfortable and pulled myself up so I was resting on their chest, and my hand was drawing random patterns on his stomach. After a while I felt drained from crying, and I fell into a light sleep listening to his heart, I could hear people murmurings, and then it stopped.

I stretched and I heard someone grunt, I eyes sprung open and I was looking a Guardian Skyle. I gasped; normally his face was stone hard and his face looked soft, vulnerable, loving, and caring. Obviously my hand had a mind of its own; my fingers began to trace his eyes, his nose, his lips, and his jaw. I froze when his eyes fluttered open, looking into mine. I could feel the redness floating up to my cheeks.

"Evening," he yawned stretching.

"Evening," I squeaked, and he looked down amused.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, he looked generally concerned.

"Err, to be honest... I'm starving," I told him, and he laughed.

"I'll be right back," he said starting to stand, I didn't want him to go. So I just nodded. He walked out and I just rested my head back against the pillow, I wanted to see Lissa but I knew I had to wait. I thought about what Dr. Olendzki told me, there was no way in hell that was possible, he was dhampir and I am a dhampir. I shook my head confused. It was impossible, I couldn't be. And if I was then this was going to be bad because:

1. I was a guardian.

2. I'm meant to be training to become a gaurdian.

3. Dimitri is older than me & left me.

5. I wouldn't turn out like my mother, and leave my child for an Academy to look after them.

I sighed and shook my head, and tried to think of the good things.

1. I was going to be a mother.

2. I was going to have a child.

3. It would remind me of what me and Dimitri had, not too sure of that's a good thing or not.

The door opened again and I opened my eyes, to see Guardian Skyle with a plate with food on it. I smiled as he walked towards me.

"Here, now don't tell Dr. Olendzki about it," he whispered to me as I stuffed myself with a donut.

"Thanks," I told him between bites, and he laughed. I continued eating, and once in a while he would sneak something off the tray, when we had eaten all the sweet things there was only healthy food left: apple, orange, salad, yogurt and some carrots, which I wasn't going to touch.

"Are you goin to eat that?" he asked sceptically.

"Are you?" I asked back, and he snickered.

"Touché," and then he grabbed the tray and placed it on the table in the room.

"When do I get to get out of here?" I asked him.

"Ah I don't know, I'll go ask someone at the desk," he said.

"Thanks for the food, I really needed that," I told him, and I smiled.

"That's okay, can't let you go hungry now. I've been told stories about if you're hungry then you're more likely to kick someone's ass," he joked.

"Haha, very funny," I replied back with a smiled, he nodded and walked out. He walked back in with a smile.

"You can leave once you're dressed, but you have to come back. Dr. Olendzki said that she will give someone a message when to come back." he told me, and gestured to a bag on the floor.

"Few, I don't like staying in here. I think I've ued up my permit," I joked, and he snickered. He passed me a bag, and none of it looked my stuff, I pulled out a shirt, this was definitely not mine, I think I was frowning.

"Those clothes are mine," he told me, I nodded. "I'll be outside if you want me," and then he walked out closing the door. I looked around and I saw a bag hidden underneath my bed, I pulled it out, and there was a note on it.

_Rose,_

_Just a few clothes for you_

_Love Liss xoxo_

I smiled and looked through, underwear, bra, shirt, shorts. I pulled out the underwear and bra, and got changed into them and then grabbed his shirt pulled that on and grabbed my short's. The shirt was a bit too long, it covered the shorts, I smiled and looked around the room for shoes, and I could find any.

I walked over to the door, and opened it and Guardian Skyle jumped round shocked. I smiled, at his reaction.

"Rose, there were trousers in there," he pointed out and I laughed, and pulled up the shirt and pointed to my shorts. "Oh," he said and I snickered.

"Lissa beat you to it," I told him, and smiled. He smiled back and his gaze wondered over my body, and I snickered again, he looked up, and smiled sheepishly.

"So... are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I am, but I have no shoes," I said pointing to my bare feet.

"Oh, I'll carry you when we get outside then," he told me, and gestured for me to start walking. I nodded and I heard someone groaning, I spun round and the door down from me was open and there was someone on the bed.

"What happened to him," I asked.

"Oh, Guardian Petrov..." he started.

"Alberta," I corrected him.

"Alberta and _him_ were training, and she got the best of_ him_, and she left him in there beaten" he told me, I frowned why he was saying him.

"Who is he?" I asked he seemed reluctant to tell me. "Who?" I asked again.

"Err. He's a guardian here, part time," he told me, and I frowned. If anyone says 'curiosity killed a cat', well they were probably right. And you should listen to them.

"Who" I pressed, he sighed and mumbles something I frowned and he spoke louder.

"Guardian Belikov," he told me, and it was like someone plunged a knife into my heart repeatedly.

"What..." I squeaked, not sure what else to say. The father of my unborn child was in there. Why? Was _Natasha_ here? Oh god, why is this happening to me

"Rose, come on." Guardian Skyle looked at me, I just stared at him not sure what to do. He reached his hand out to me, and I looked at it and then back up to him.

"I need to get of here," I mumbled, and took his hand and dragged him off. He kept up with me, until I let go of his hand and started running.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**_Rpov_**

I let go of his hand and ran towards my dorm. Why does this shit always happen to me? I screamed out loud not caring if anyone heard me. I could feel Lissa's side effects of Spirit trying to leak into me, I couldn't take the side effects right now, and I needed a clear head but it was starting to create holes in it.

I could feel the barrier slipped and I knew there was no way I was going to be able to push it back, but I tried anyway. I feeling all my emotions coming back from the past month rage, betrayal, pain, regret all of them consumed me. All that heartache that _bastered_ had caused me, all those tears that had spilled over him. The last of my barrier came crashing down, and I stopped without realising so, I turned to the person that had been following me and he stood a few metres away from me.

"Rose, what's wrong? You need to calm down," the male voice spoke; I knew the voice I couldn't work out it out passed my emotions. Once again I was waiting to snap at him, I had been betrayed, I had been used, and I had been stupid. Everything moment that passed was getting dangerous for him, the voice I knew but couldn't work out, pass the blood boiling anger that was coursing thought my body. "Rose, you need to calm down, you don't want to do anything you'll regret," the voice said, but it sounded more like a taunting me from all the mistakes I had made in the last two months. A growl erupted from my throat that caught his attention but he didn't say anything.

"Leave," I commanded trying to fight the spirit effects. I turned to walk away but he spoke.

"Rose, STOP!" he commanded back, I growled at him. "Rose..." he trailed off stalking forwards, I mimicked his actions and walked backwards, and then I got into a crouch getting ready to attack him. His eyes widened but carried on walking forwards. I launched myself at him, and he quickly responded but getting to a defensive stance.

I kicked him and he dodged, we punched and blocked for what seemed forever, but I managed to get round him and my hand connected with the back of his neck. I hit him but not hard enough to cause any damage to him, but just enough to knock him out cold. I stared at him, his chest lightly rising and falling with every breath he took, and I ran back to my room. When I got there I flung my door open and ran and got my duffle bag from under my bed, I grabbed some extra clothes and stuffed them in the bottom, and then ran around my room trying to find my money that had scattered around my room, and the money from my birthday from Lissa, I picked up anything I could sell so I could get out this place.

I left my room not bothering to close the door, I just ran towards the cabin were all this grief began. I ran further past the cabin and closer to the wards, as I got closer I was keeping an eye out for guardians. I reached the wards and looked at the wall in front of me, and I was trying to work out how to get over. Foot holes, I walked back towards the entrance of the Academy, and I flung my bag over, I reached up and pulled half of my body up and then placed my foot in the hole, and climbed over, after debating whether I should just jump or climb down, I jumped down, twisting my ankle in a weird direction, I couldn't feel anything yet, from the rush that was flowing through my body.

I walked towards the road, that lead out of the Academy but I was afraid that I would get caught but I needed to get out of here so I followed path to the road. I didn't realise were this path came out but I underestimated how close this path came out to the gate, big time. As I walked out of the path, I thought I saw something move in front of me, I froze and nothing else moved. I walked about a meter back into the woods, when I heard someone shout.

"Who is out there?" the male voice shouted. I looked back to where the voice sounded from, and I saw a figure move towards where I was. Shit got caught, I didn't waste any time thinking, and I ran deeper into the woods. Soon I came to a path that leads further into the woods; I thought about it and took the path. I vaguely remembered this path, but I couldn't tell you whether I had been here before.

I kept running not wanting to get caught, and the fire burning through me kept me going, the anger, the pain and betrayal clouded my brain. I ran, and I could see the sun going down but I didn't care, the trees were becoming more spread out and I could see an opening about fifty metres ahead, I pushed myself further, and I got to the opening and I felt another emotion rip through my body, sadness. I ran over to the caves, and went in, it was cold and dark but I could see. I needed to calm down and the only way I could think of is fighting, but there was no pushing bag, so I used the thing closest to me, a wall. I pushed the wall over and over again, until I felt a bit calmer, but the Spirit was still going strong. I walked over to the other side, and I saw a small dark path, I knew what it was, Dmitri's blood, from where he had gotten bitten. Me seeing that snapped me back into reality, and pain flooded my system, I hunched over clutching my stomach, I could feel pain passing through my knuckles, I flexed them and a yelp came from me. I stubbed outside to see what damage there was, the sun was still up, I looked down at my knuckles, and there was blood covering them, I had deep gashing from them, and the blood was dripping from them, I ignored the pain and grabbed my bag, and ripped a t-shirt into two, and wrapped them round my hands. Blood soaked the white shirt, and I could feel the pain. I picked out my stake and gripped it with my left hand, and I heard shouting. I ran back into the caves, and gripped my stake in my hand encase of any Strigoi. I round a hole and I walked further down.

_**Xpov (Xavier)**_

Rose took off and ran somewhere I ran after her not wanting to let her be alone, and well I didn't want her to leave me. All of a sudden she stopped and I stopped after her not quite sure what she was going to do. Her posture and facial expression told me to be careful but I didn't know what to do, and I hadn't seen her like his before. But all in all she looked pissed.

"Rose, what's wrong? You need to calm down," I told her slowly and she turned and glared at me, and I knew from that look that something was very wrong. "Rose, you need to calm down. You don't want to do something you'll regret," I told her, and a low growl came from her.

"Leave," she commanded and started to turn to walk away. The way she said it probably would have put Hitler himself to shame.

"Rose, STOP!" I commanded her back, big mistake on my behalf, she grew angrier and another growl erupted from her. "Rose," I said cautiously and not quite sure what to say. I took a hesitant step forward, and she mimicked me walking backwards, but then she changed into an attack stance, she crouched down and I felt my eyes widen I didn't want to fight her especially when she came out of the clinic. She launched herself at me, and I quickly got into a defensive stance, her foot connected with my rib, and it was painful I knew she had broken it. I tried to ignore the pain that shot through my body, but it was the overwhelming anger that coursed through my veins that blocked it out. I got back into the stance and her fist was about to connect with my face when I blocked it and her other fist connected with my gut, we kicked and punch and I kicked her and I heard something snap, her rib. I don't know if she felt it or not, but it seemed to maker her angrier, and her fist connected with my nose before I could stop it, and I heard a crunching sound, she broke my nose. We seemed to be fighting for ever when I mad a fatal mistake that gave her the chance to knock me out, and hit she did, I felt a brief moment of pain before I was unconscious.

**Apov (Alberta) **

I was doing my round, and I felt a tad bit guilty for putting Dimitri in the Clinic with a broken nose, two broken ribs, and a broken jaw. Well, I sort of felt sorry for him, but he did anger me, and I didn't really come out unscratched, I unconsciously prodded my jaw, I was going to have a killer bruise later on. I took my surroundings I was on my way towards the novice dorms, and I saw a figure on the floor. I rushed over hoping it wasn't the '_Mana_' groups again. His face was broken a bloody, and bent down and tried to wake him but he groaned, his jacket fell open and I grabbed his ID card.

_Guardian Xavier Skyle_

_Graduated: 2007, St Basils Academy,_

_Russia_

I looked at his face and who ever did this must have had a reason for attacking him. I pulled out my out my phone and called Chase who was on a break.

"Hello Alberta," Chase greeted.

"Hi, come down to the novice's dorm outside. I need you to help me," I told him.

"Okay, I'll be with you in a minute," he responded and I hung up. I looked at his knuckles they were red with blood, swollen and cut; I wonder who he was fighting against. About a minute later Chase turned up looked at Xavier and then at me.

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while... but the internet in down again, so i have to go to the library.**

**anyway let me no what ya think. Thanx for the review on the last two chapters i put up!**

**Vickie-louise. =]**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**_A__pov (Alberta)_**

"I don't know who he was fighting but they must have been angry to cause that sort of damage and not stop. It makes me wonder that they look like," I told him and he nodded and bent over to pick him up. We shared his weight and walked to the Clinic, we walked in and Maire was just coming out of one of the rooms, and she looked at me and then Xavier and then back at me.

"What happened, Alberta; please tell me you didn't do this." Marie asked.

"No, I was doing my rounds when I saw Xavier lying on the floor near the novice's dorm," I told her, and a bit annoyed that she suggested that I did this.

"Xavier?" she asked and I nodded. "He left with Rose a few hours ago when she was well enough to go," she told me and I thought about this.

"Do you know how long he was out for?" I asked she looked over his body and face; it looked like she was trying to work it out.

"Well, to be honest they seem to be a few hours old. The dried blood on his face and hands is dry and it smells a bit off," she told me still looking at his body, while getting a cloth. "Do you know where Rose is?" she asked suddenly looking me.

"She's probably in her room," I replied but I was eager to go and see her to make sure, and I think Marie notices my discomfort in not knowing where Rose was.

"Go. I need to make sure he is okay. I'll call you back later when he is awake, I'm sure he'll come round soon," Marie told me I nodded and thanked and ran towards the novice dorms, again. I got indoors and ran up to her stairs, I had a bad feeling and I need to know she was okay. I got up to her floor and I saw a door open and it was Roses' I ran to the open door and looked around Rose wasn't in here, but her draws were open. I looked in them and the clothes were gone, I hoped to see her clothes in her closet so I walked over, and they were gone as well, I looked where she normally kept her stake and that was gone to. I was getting more and more anxious when I couldn't find anything; her clothes showed she wasn't here, not in her room but not at the Academy.

I ran out slamming her door, and I ran past the guardians on break who gave me a funny look. I ran back to my office thinking about what to do, and trying to sort out my thoughts, I was just about to go and wake Princess Vasilisa when Marie knocked at my door.

"Alberta, Xavier has woken up," she told me.

"Thanks I'll be there soon," I nodded at her, I was glad he was awake; I need answers about what happened to him. I shot out of my office and back to the infirmary, when I got there Marie was waiting for me. "How's he doing?" I asked concerned about him.

"He should be up and going soon, he's going to be a bit sore but he'll heal quickly his nose is recovering. His ribs are tapped up and he is a bit black and blue he has a lot of bruising on his body, but he's awake," she updated me, I sighed and nodded. "You can go in if you want," she told me and walked away. I walked into one if the rooms, which turned out to be the wrong one. Dimitri was sitting on the bed, sitting in his clothes which had traces of blood on. I turned around and walked back out muttering an apology, I went down two doors and knocked and there as a muffles reply, I walked in and Xavier was lying there with wide eyes.

I could define all the hits to his face and upper arms, I was wondering who did this and why they would do this to him and leave him there.

"Look I want the truth and I want to know who did this to you," I told him, well more like commanded him. He sighed and muttered something but I could hear what he was saying. "What?" I asked him confused.

"Rose," he whispered but loudly enough I could hear him.

"Wait, Rose? Rose Hathaway?" I asked disbelieving. "Why would she do this to you?" I asked wanting some answers.

"Yer, but Rose..." he trailed off.

"What? Nothing you say will get her in to trouble at this moment in time, we just need to work what happened," I reassured him.

"We'll I'm not too sure, she was running away from me because she found out about Guardian Belikov being here, and we were near the novice's dorm and she stopped and it was like something in her had snapped and she was ready to kill," he told me, and I cursed Spirit Darkness.

"Hmm, do you know about Princess Vasilisa's gift?" I asked him.

"Yes, Spirit. It's the five element but there aren't that many who have the gift," he answered.

"Do you know about the attack that happened on the night of the Strigoi attack?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well, there was a group of Royal Moroi who got a group together, '_Mana'"_ I told him.

"I've heard of it, they had it at the Academy I grew up at. They do it to see who can use 'compulsion'," he summed up and I nodded.

"Yes, well a group did it here and because of Princess Vasilisa gift she can use 'compulsion' against others but it was ... a dark 'compulsion.' Anyway Rose arrived and while Princess Vasilisa was ... sort of torturing one of the students and Rose absorbed the side effects of Spirit and the side effects turn her somewhat lethal," I explained and he nodded.

"Oh, so you think she had absorbed the side effects?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't think she would do this personally to you without a reason, not unless you really pissed her off," I joked. I stayed for a while longer and then I remembered about Rose not being in her room, I stood up and he looked up a bit startled by my move. "Sorry, I'll be back," I told him and walked out and rang Jean.

Ring, Ring, Rin...

"What do you need Alberta?" Jean asked when she picked up.

"I need you to check the school grounds and ask if anyone has seen Rose Hathaway, take a few guardians with you and spread out and check in soon." I ordered.

"Okay bye," she said and hung up, I walked back into Xavier he looked up confused.

"I had to check up on some things," I lied, and he didn't look like he believed me, but he nodded.

"Do you know where Rose is?" he asked looking at me. Crap. Crap, shit.

"Er no, I haven't seen her," I replied shortly, and soon after my phone went off I look at the ID caller 'Jean' I answered and went outside his room.

"Hello Alberta, no one has seen Rose, but there was a report of someone outside the wards by the forest who might have gone into the forest. And the path in the forest leads to the caves," she updated me, and I was getting a bit panicked of thinking about Rose down by the caves.

"Okay, I'll meet you and four other guardians at the front of the gaurdian building in an hour. Call Stan and Chase tell them as well," I told her and hung up. I walked back in to his room to see if he was up to finding Rose. "Are you up to walking, and maybe fighting?" I asked looking at his body.

"Yes, they just need to let me out and maybe change this bandage on my face," he replied, I nodded.

"Okay, go get showered and changed and meet me at my office in forty-five minutes," I told him, and walked out to find Maria. I found her in Dimitri's room, they didn't notice me I coughed and she spun round and looked at me. "I need to speak to Dimitri," she nodded and went to walk out. "Maria, Xavier is coming with me so he needs out," she nodded and walked out. "Thanks" I called out after her.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry about earlier on," I apologised profusely.

"Don't worry, I know Rose means a lot to you and I hurt you as well and I am sorry as well," he said looking down. I knew he still cares about her even though he doesn't have the right to.

"Dimitri are you okay to walk, and maybe fight, if needed?" I asked him.

"I should be, my ribs are painful but they'll be okay to fight. Where are we going?" he asked looking at me.

"I'll tell you later, meet me outside the guardians' building in an hour," he nodded and I walked out to tell Maria. She was sitting at her desk filing some paperwork. "Maria, Dimitri is coming along with me as well, so he needs out" I told her.

"When are you going?" she asked.

"We'll be going in an hour, thanks you Maria," I said and she nodded and waved me out.

**Let me know, what ya think.**

** Anyone done my poll? **

**Vickie-Louise**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**_D__pov (omg, surprise)_**

I left the infirmary and headed back to the housing estate which where Tasha and myself were staying, I walked up the stairs and headed to our room. I walked in and I was pulled in a tight embrace, I hugged back.

"Oh my god, I heard what happened a few minutes ago. Are you okay Dimka?" Tasha asked, well half shouted in my ear.

"I'm fine Tasha, but I have to go shower and change. I'll see you later," I told her and kissed her on the cheek and walked to the shower and unchanged. I stepped into the shower and I noticed a few bruises on my arms and a few bruises on my left and right thigh, I let the hot water unknot my back and I stepped out and wrapped a towel round my waist and stepped out into the room to see Tasha on the bed looking at me. I smiled and she blushed, going back to reading.

I walked past her and walked to the closet and picked out some clothes that Tasha packed away, I picked up my normal clothes and walked back into the bathroom to get changed. I walked back out and Tasha was still on the bed but with one of my books this time, she looked back up and smiled. I walked over to the counter and picked up my stealth and went and got my stealth and wrapped it round my waist, and I felt someone wrap their arms round my waist as well.

"Dimka, where are you going?" Tasha asked, hugging me.

"I and a few others are going to check out a few things," I told her spinning round and putting my arms round her; even though I would like to know where the hell we are going as well.

"Oh okay, we'll see each other later," she said resting her head on my shoulder I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Love you Dimka" Tasha mumbled against my neck.

"Love you too Tasha," I said, but then each time I say that it feels like my heart is breaking slightly "I have to go now, I'll see you in a few hours," I told her breaking the embrace.

"Ok, I'm going to see Christian, Lissa and I think Rose is joining us as well," she told me. Rose my beloved, I left her like she was nothing, not even a good bye. "Dimka," I looked down at her and she smiled. "Though I lost you there," she grinned.

"Bye Tasha," I said and kissed her lips once and walked out the apartment and made my way to the kitchen to grab myself a wrap and a drink. I sat down and ate, I looked at the clock and the school students would be up in an hour. I finished up my coffee and walked out to meet Alberta. I stood out front of the guardian building for five minutes and Alberta and gut I didn't know walked up to me, Alberta looked at me and nodded.

""Good morning Guardian Petrov," I greeted.

"Guardian Belikov, I would like you to meet Guardian Skyle. He is new here, he had taken over your old job," Alberta told me and I frowned. "He is mentoring Rose now." I looked up and scowled at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking back up at Alberta.

"Is there something wrong?" Guardian Skyle asked looking at me.

"No," I said bluntly and he nodded and Jean, Stan and Chase walked up. "Guardian Petrov where are we going" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"There is a student missing, and there has been news of someone walking outside the wards," she answered.

"Who is the student?" Stan asked it looks like he is in the dark as well.

"Rose Hathaway," Jean answered, hmm she knows.

""WHAT!" Guardian Skyle half shouted and Alberta shot him a look but he ignored her. "I knew there was something wrong with her, when she and I were fighting," he said and I frowned.

"What do you mean, when you were fighting? If you were fighting why wasn't she brought to Guardian Petrov or Kirova?" Stan asked looking at him.

"Err, well during the fight I took some hard blows and one of the hits knocked me uncurious and then Guardian Petrov found me," he admitted, and he looked up and grimaced shaking his head. "Alberta claims that Rose absorbed the Spirit side effects from the Princess and that's the reason she attacked me," I groaned, I had gone back on every promise I had made her.

"Do you think that Rose is outside the wards?" I asked Alberta.

"Yes I do, now come on because if she doesn't have her stake or if there's any Strigoi she could be hurt or in trouble," Alberta told us, I swear if anything happens to her I'll do everything to keep her alive. We walked to the entrance of the Academy and walked out around the wards, we spotted footprints leading into the forest. We followed the footprints and we saw snapped branches and parts of ripped clothing, as we continued down I was looking round trying to work out where this leads, and I realised this forests leads to the caves.

"Alberta," I said wanting to get her attention, she looked up at me and she had a frown on her face. "Do you think...? Do you think she is at the caves?"

"I don't know but we'll go there now if this trails leads towards there," she said and alerted the others about our route. The sun was going down slowly and I was worried about Rose, even though I didn't have a right to. We came to the caves and Alberta ordered us off in pairs, and of course fate hates me _or Alberta does _I got put with Roses new mentor. We headed towards one of the entrances when I kept getting flashbacks of when we walked down here preparing for the fight.

_I looked back and I meet her eyes and a blush spread across both of her checks. All I wanted to do is sweep her up in my arms and keep her with me. What we were feeling were passed between our bond, all I hoped is that she would be safe and that she wouldn't have to fight..._

"Guardian Belikov," I looked around and I saw Guardian Skyle crouched on the floor, I walked over to him and he was just outside the cave entrance. On the floor where he was looking were traces of blood and footprints leading into the cave. This was Roses blood on the floor.

"Rose," I answered the question in our head. "Do you think she is okay?" I asked not too sure myself.

"Guardian Petrov; South end of the cave," Guardian Skyle said into the mouth piece a few minutes later Jean, Chase, Stan and Alberta walked up to us. "There are blood and footprints leading into this side of the cave," Guardian Skyle said, well thank you Captain Obvious. He shot me a look and the rest of the guardian just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, did I just say that out loud. Shit.

"Guardian Belikov, you need to stop whatever grudge you have against me," Guardian Skyle spoke and I just looked at him.

"Guardian Skyle, I suggest that you and Guardian Belikov change partners. Belikov you're with me, Skyle you go with Chase, Stan and Jean stay together," Alberta ordered we nodded.

We entered the cave and Alberta kept glancing my way, I ignored it but it was bugging me. It was like she knew something that I didn't and then it all went wrong and we heard voices.

"So you're running away and you want me to help you?" a male voice asked.

**Let me know, what you think.**

** thanks for reviews!**

**Vickie-Louise**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

_**Rpov**_

I went further down the hole still gripping the stake and I walked into something, I guess it was a wall. I felt along but it wasn't a wall, a wall doesn't have clothing, they don't breath. I stumbled back wanting to get away but I was immediately dragged forward again, I whimpered not sure what to do at this precise moment.

"Be still dhampir," a male voice sounded; my heartbeat picked up and he laughed. Surprising he gripped my arm gently and pulled me further down into the cave, and there was a dim light at the other end.

"Please..." I whimpered not bothering to put up a fight just encase he hit my stomach. He turned to me and I could vaguely work out his facial features, he had shoulder length black/brown hair, white skin and red eyes but his facial features weren't hard and emotionless.

"What's your name dhampir?" he asked, not bothering to look at me.

"Um... Rose you?" I whispered, not too sure if I wanted to answer or not.

"What are you doing here?" he asked ignoring my question, I watched him and he slid down the wall sitting against it I frowned looking at him and he looked up. "What?" he asked frowning at me.

"Err, I am running away. Aren't you concerned?" I asked I still had my stake in a death grip.

"About what?" he asked back.

"About me staking you," I said, he seemed to think about it but then he shook his head. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I can do this..." he trailed off and in a quick movement I was against the wall and his body, and his mouth at my neck I cringed away but he held me against him. "Don't worry dhampir, I'm not going to kill you ... or bite you," he soothed me. "May I ask you something ... it's not that personal?"

"Sure..." I breathed and I felt him stiffen against me.

"You're running away," he said. "Why?" I sighed and decided if I wanted his help then I'm better off telling him the truth.

"Spirit Darkness, Pregnant, the father of child left me, I can't graduate and ..." I sighed. "I need your help," I said.

"You're pregnant hmm..." he trailed off.

"Can you help me?" I asked and he looked taken back.

"So you're running away and you want me to help you?" he asked and I nodded

"Yes. I want you to help me but just please don't harm me," I told him and he just nodded. He finally took a step back and I realised that I didn't have my stake in my hand it was on the floor. I picked it up and I ignored the pain that flared, I heard him laughing I frowned and I looked up at him and he shrugged it off and he extended his hand to me. I took his hand and he laced his fingers with me, his hands were cold but smooth.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," he said and I heard footsteps coming towards us. I spun round and I saw about six figures in the darkness running towards us, they stopped about eight metres away and I had a rough idea who they were.

"ROZA!" a male voice shouted and I cringed back, I walked back into the Strigoi I looked up and he was staring straight ahead, he was glaring at Dimitri. "ROSE, come here now!" he ordered and once again I cringed back, he bent down near my ear and whispered.

"Let's go, that is if you're still coming?" he whispered.

"Yes," I croaked, and I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt him nod against my neck and he wrapped his arms round me, I gasped as one of his hands were on my stomach and I turned to him and smiled and I he let go and he bent and picked me up bridal style. I locked my arms round his neck and he smiled.

"Rose," a female voice rang out and I knew who it was, Alberta. I looked back and Alberta had tears in her eyes, which she was fighting.

"I'm sorry," I called out and turned back. "Let's go," he nodded and turned in the direction of the exit.

"ROZA," Dimitri yelled or sobbed, I didn't care I was free of him and the Academy. I leaned my head against his chest and I vaguely hear a heartbeat I looked up startled and he chuckled.

"Don't be too surprised," he joked.

"Can I you some thing's, please?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Carl Palmer," he nodded and I replied.

"Um... Why aren't you like the others?" I asked generally confused about why he acting this.

"I knew you were going to ask that," he sighed. "I don't want to be a monster; I don't to kill to survive. So I try to be nice to others, dhampirs included," he smiled at me, his fangs included. Normally it would repulse me but I found myself smiling back. "I was a guardian before, and I was a nice person but when I was awakened I didn't want to be like this, so I stayed away from other Strigoi and made myself be nice to others and I try to kill humans when I drink," he told me and I nodded glad he told me the truth.

_**Dpov**_

Alberta looked at me, and we waited for the reply.

"Yes. I want you to help me but just please don't harm me," a female voice replied, and I knew it was Rose.

"Chase, Jean, Stan, Xavier. Get to the South end of the cave, now. We have a problem," Alberta ordered and then a minute or so the four of them turned up, and we walked towards the tunnel where we heard the voices.

"Come on, we need to go," a male voice said and we saw two figures standing there with their hands together. Rose spun round and we all stopped not too sure what she was doing, I recognised the male, and I didn't know he had been awakened into a Strigoi. Carl Palmer, we went to the same Academy in Russia. We didnt get on put it like this, some people you can dislike but ignore them, but then there are people who you hate and well you can't ignore them and thats what happened between us.

"ROZA!" I shouted by accident _sort of_, hoping she would run back into my arms, but instead she cringed back into Carl, who was glaring at me, I guess things don't change. "Rose, come here now!" I ordered, she had to obey an official order, but no she cringed back into his body and he bent down. His mouth opened and I heard Alberta gasp and well Stan looked shocked, but he didn't bite her, he seemed to be whispering.

"Yes," Roses' voice croaked, and I saw tears falling down her cheeks, I wanted to run over to her and wipe away her tears and sooth her until she stopped crying but something was holding me back. Carl wrapped his arms round her, and I swear I saw red. We heard Rose gasp, as he placed one arm on her stomach and one arm under her chest; she turned and smiled up at him and wrapped her arms round her neck and he picked her up bridal style. Soon as she was on his arms, I instantly wanted to drag her back to my side and get her to safety; I was brought out of thoughts by Alberta's voice.

"Rose," Alberta said, well her voice cracked. I looked back at her and there were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, I knew that his was killing her and if Rose was awakened Alberta wouldn't be the same.

"I'm sorry," Rose called out to no one in particular, and she turned and nodded and then he nodded back and I knew he was going to run, so I started to run towards them, but they had already gone.

"ROZA!" I shouted for the last time, knowing I wouldn't see her again not unless she came back to the Academy a Strigoi. I carried on running out of the cave knowing the others were following me, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. I sighed and faced Alberta, she had tears running down her checks, and she looked lost. I looked around at the others; Jean looked shocked, Stan expression was mixed between anger, and disgust, Chase didn't have any emotion showing, where as Guardian Skyle. He looked hurt, sad, broken and betrayed, I don't what I looked like but I'm guessing it wasn't good.

"We have to leave," Alberta said her voice was stone hard as was her guardian mask. We all nodded not having anything to say, we walked back to the Academy in silence everyone in their own thoughts.

_**Sooo what's ya think? Anyone guess that Rose would leave with Carl? **_

**_Vickie-Louise_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

_**Dpov**_

We got back and the six of us still hadn't muttered a word, but we followed Alberta to Headmistress Kirova. Alberta knocked four times and Kirova replied, and we followed Alberta in. Kirova scanned us, and then looked at Alberta.

"Where is Rose?" she asked looking back between Alberta, Jean, and myself.

"She left with a Strigoi, and she went willingly," Stan said and you could hear the venom dripping off his voice. Kirova didn't say anything her gaze flicked over to Stan and then back over to Alberta, and she looked down.

"Do you know if she's going to...?" Kirova trailed off obviously not wanting to say awakened, but then who the hell wants to know if someone has made up their mind about be awakened into one of them. But everyone had the same answer, well for the most of us,

"I think so, but I don't know if we can stake her to be honest. She was practically already a guardian now, and once she's awakened she's going to be stronger, faster, and deadly." I spoke up.

"But you taught her how most of her moves Guardian Belikov," Kirova pointed out.

"That maybe so, but she can learn new moves once awakened. The Strigoi that she is with; Carl Palmer, he was a dhampir before he was awakened. He was going to be guarding the queen but then I hadn't heard of him until now. So I don't know what happened to him. While at school Carl and myself were always fighting and if he teachers Rose new techniques she might as well be unstoppable. Neither Carl or myself would come out unharmed when we fought so we'll have a problem," I summarised, Kirova nodded and sighed.

"If she comes back, she'll be a threat to the Academy and Vasilisa. We'll have to dispose of her," she sighed again and looked at Alberta. "Al, please don't hesitate to talk to me or anyone about this. Jean can you please get hold of Jannie Hathaway for me and tell her 'she's needed at the Academy,'" she ordered and Jean nodded and walked out with Stan and Chase. Alberta and Xavier walked in other direction towards the gym, I didn't want to go there so I walked back to the housing estate, I didn't look at the time, and I knew that Tasha wasn't going to be at the house, I hoped. I didn't want to see her.

I kept to myself on the way and I saw a few guardians who used to talk to me when I worked here, I arrived at the room and knocked in case Tasha was in there, and I walked in.

"Tasha" I called out and went through to our bedroom, she wasn't in there. I grabbed a towel and made my way to the shower, I stood in the shower letting the water run down my back, wile I leaned against the tiles; I sighed I didn't know what was going to happen. Once I felt the temperature change I got out and wrapped a towel round my waist, while drying my hair with another; I walked to the closest and I saw a note on the side table, I walked over and grabbed it.

_Dimka,_

_I've gone to see Lissa, Christian and Rose. I'll see you when you get back._

_Love Tasha x_

I sighed, I wanted Rose to be safe not with Carl. I wanted her to complete what she started, to become a guardian. I felt my eyes water knowing that I wouldn't see her again, not unless I had to kill her. I wanted to apologise for everything I did to her, a sob escape my throat; I never told her the truth and I felt guilty, I still loved, love her; but I had to help her.

_**Xpov (Xavier)**_

After what happened with Rose I didn't know what to do. How could a girl I didn't know have such a big effect in me? She was going to be awakened and I wasn't going to be able to see he again not unless she was going to come back to the academy, and then she would be killed; and to be honest I don't know if I could do that.

I followed Alberta to the gym wanting to get rid of any anger, pain, sadness, I had. I watched Alberta sit on the mats not moving just staring at the wall, I walked across the punching bag and but it seemed like I couldn't muster up the strength to hit it, so instead I went and sat beside Alberta.

"Who will tell the Princess about Rose?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but we should tell her it would only be right," she replied, her voice sounded emotionless and guarded.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked slowly.

"I don't know. She was like a daughter to me and I don't even know why she wants to be awakened, and why she had to leave. Rose was going to make a great guardian, it's just sad that she had amazing talent and now she's throwing it away. I don't know what's going to be going through her head, and let alone if she comes here to awaken the Princess, and I don't think we'll e able to stop her," Alberta said and sighed. "I don't want to kill the nearest thing I have to a daughter, I made that mistake once and I don't want to have to do it again," she whispered and stood and walked out of the gym leaving me to my thoughts.

I don't know how long I sat on the mats for but I knew a class was going to come soon so I stood and made my way over to the door. As I made my way out someone bumped into me, I grabbed hold of the persons arm to keep them up; I looked down and this was the one person I didn't want to see or deal with. It was Rose's friend, Princess Vasilisa.

"Sorry," I apologised looking at her.

"No it's ok, I was just wondering if you have seen Rose, I don't where she is? She didn't turn up to breakfast and few of her classes," she told me, I just nodded and waited until she was talking, and then I would try to explain.

"Princess… You need to sit down, I need to tell you something," I told her gesturing to a bench at the side of the wall, the smile that was on her face turned into a frown. "This morning we received some news that a there was a student missing, and also that there was a sitting saying 'that there was a girl in the forest by the entrance of the academy, heading into the forest," I told her, and her expression changed.

"You think it was rose," she yelled sort of surprising me. "No. Rose wouldn't run away she wanted to be my guardian, and if she did want to runaway she would have told me and we would have gone together. That is what best friends do," she finished yelled, her checks were flushed.

"I'm sorry Princess. She ran away and…" I trailed off thinking about the next part.

"And what?" she snapped.

"The guardian's who went after her, think that she is going to be awakened. She left with a Strigoi," I told her

"Please tell me this is a joke and she's going to jump out from the closet and then hug me and we'll laugh it off after I yell at her," she whispered her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I don't think she's coming back," I said to her, and more tears flowed down her checks.

"She's gone, my best friend, my sister. Why would she run away, why would she run away without me?" she sobbed, her knees giving out I pulled her to me, and rubbed her back.

"Come on let's get you to your room, you need to rest," I told her, and we walked out of the gym and towards the Moroi dorms.

"Lissa!" a boy shouted, she spun round and ran to Lord Ozera. "Lissa, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, while hugging her.

"She's gone, she left without me," she sobbed hiding her face in his chest.

"Who, who has gone?" he asked, but something in his facial expression told me that he knew who had gone.

"Rose. Rose bloody Hathaway," she shouted/sobbed; and more tears rolled down her face.

"What, why?" he asked, and you could his eyes watering.

"I don't know," she sobbed again. I walked over and seemed like Ozera was fighting back tears as well. It seemed like his and Roses friendship was closer than it looked, the two of them stayed hugging until Vasilisa's tears stopped.

"Who else knows?" Lord Ozera asked looking at me.

"A few other guardians and now you two," I answered.

"What happened? What made Rose leave?" he asked again, and I could hear anger in his voice.

"Please, let us go somewhere private and talk. We can go to one of the Moroi lounges," I said and he nodded and I headed off in the direction with them following me.

_**So let me know, what you think. and i'll try to update soon!**_

**_Vickie-Louise._**

**_p.S thanks for the reviews_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

**_Rpov_**

After we left the cave I found out his name was Carl Palmer; he was twenty-four years old, and he grew up in Russia, until a year and half ago he was assigned to the queen and then he was captured while on a mission about a year ago. He was fed on and tortured and then a few days later he was awakened against his will, he killed his creator and ran.

Carl and I never stayed in the same place more than two weeks; we travelled around hoping to avoid any Strigoi or any dhampirs. The few times we had run into any Strigoi Carl would kill them and if we ran into any dhampirs he would knock them out, and we run. A few weeks later we got some news that rumours were going around about me running away and being awakened, and according to a couple of Strigoi there was a bet going on, whoever could find me down kill or capture me would win something.

A two months and half past, and I was three and half months pregnant and the cravings were grossing Carl out. I mean don't really get what is wrong with peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Carl said 'the food looked disgusting and what I was eating generally put him off it and he couldn't understand how he eat stuff like that when he was a dhampir' and I just laughed it off and said 'you're not the one who's pregnant, so shut up!"

A few times we would run into Strigoi and I would try and keep out of Carl's way and he would protect me from any Strigoi. During the day if I was awake I would look out for him while he would rest and keep out of the sun and then during the night he would protect me in return. To be honest our relationship was complicated, to an outsider we would be married, but he was more a brother/protector whatever you want to call it. After a few weeks he told me what happened between him and Dimitri, and in return I told him about me. Running away, Victor, Lust charm, the torture, the Badica's, Ski resort, Spokesten, Isaac, Mason's death, the side affects of Spirit, the cabin _well sort, I danced round that, _the battle, saving Dimitri, Dimitri leaving, the new mentor, an well finding out about me being pregnant, the rest he knew.

We roughly had about a half a week left at the place we were staying at, I had tried to convince Carl staying another week; because the place we were staying at was nice, we hadn't run into any dhampir's or Strigoi, but Carl had said no and we were moving at the end of the week, I had tried to sleep that night but I couldn't. I sighed and walked down stairs to get some water, sometimes during the day I would wake up and crave food or something; but tonight felt different, I just didn't know why. I didn't switch the lights because I could still see because of the sun rising. I got my water and walked over to the window seat hoping to fall back asleep. Just as I was staring to fall asleep and I heard some movement outside my window followed by voices.

"Shh, there's a Strigoi in there with her. All we have to do is get her and run," a male voice said and I leapt out of bed and ran towards Carl's room; I opened the door and Carl was listening to music with the music up loud. I pulled out an earplug and he eye's snapped opened and stared at me.

"What?" he asked sitting up. I didn't like to disturb him but we had a problem, one that is getting old quickly.

"There are either humans or dhampirs out side and they want me," I told and his expression changed. This had probably been the forth or third time someone had tried to get me in the last couple of months, twice it was Strigoi and once it was dhampirs; most times we would run but we couldn't because the sun was nearly up and this meant it was dhampirs.

He got out of bed and he was just wearing his boxers, I handed him a pair of black jeans and then he pulled on black shirt which made his muscles look more defined. I sighed and waited from him to be changed, I walked slowly over to my room so I could pull on a pair of decent clothes I knew Carl would follow me he always did. I slipped off my pyjama shorts and grabbed my jeans and pulled the top off and pulled on a blue top and yanked on my shoes.

"You ready now?" Carl asked from behind me and I nodded and I got my stake from under my pillow. "Let's get you somewhere to hide it's too late to run, the sun is rising," he said and I nodded; normally I would be arguing with Carl saying I wanted to help him fight but would always win with the deal breaker 'Do you want your baby to live?' Last time he said that we had a massive argument which ended up with me throwing a few sharp objects at him, but we managed to get over it a few days later. He told me to go to the last room upstairs and hide behind the bookshelf.

"Don't come out no matter what you hear, just don't okay?" he asked me and the only reason he hid me is because he didn't want me getting hurt, and also so that the dhampirs couldn't find me and kidnap me then bring me back to; the Academy but I think most Moroi and dhampirs think I've been awakened which is highly insulting.

"I promise," I said shuffling my feat. He knew just as well as I did that if there was something wrong; really wrong I would come out and help somehow. He kissed my forehead and pushed the bookshelf in front of me locking me in the dark. I could vaguely hear what was being said, I was fighting the urge to moved the bookshelf and help out but I could only hope that everything would turn out okay.

"Do you think that he's gone?" a males voice asked, and I could hear footsteps heading towards the bookshelf which got me panicked.

"I don't know but check everywhere, he much be hiding her," another males voice answered and now he was closer I slightly recognized the voice, but I couldn't work out who it was.

I could hear objects being moved around the room, but I couldn't hear Carl anywhere; which made me even more panicked.

"Look for the girl, Strigoi will do anything to keep their infatuations alive, but if we can't find her then we come back at a different point; also keep your ears open you might hear them," the other male said, I really wanted to shouted out _'idiots', _if we knew they had come here we weren't exactly going to carry on living here.

Time passed and no one came near the bookshelf which was a great relief for me, but I was busting for the toilet; which was the down side. I sat down and leaned against the wall opposite the bookshelf back, and I was just starting to fall back asleep when I heard shuffling noises.

"Rose, I'm going to move the bookshelf," Carl's voices said, and then the bookshelf was moved, and I could see Carl's figure standing by the entrance, where the light was shining in. "Come one Rose, let's get you out of there; and then you can get some proper sleep. I'll wake you later on and I'll tell you the plan," he said while walking towards me, and he picked me up like a baby cradling my body to him and started to walk through the house to his room.

He placed me on his bed, and pulled the cover up and kissed me on the fore head, and moved my hair out of my way; and walked out only to return with some water. He moved behind me and cradled my body to his, wrapping his arm over my belly and stroking patterns on my stomach, he did that until I fell asleep. I woke up with someone slowly shaking me and calling my name; I opened my eyes, and looked into Carl's red ones.

"Evening, sleepy head," he cooed, stroking my hair.

"Evening, what are we going to be doing?" I asked, slightly moving but moving made me want to pee, again. So I slightly ran to the toilet in Carl's room, I could hear him laughing at me from the other side; I huffed and tried to ignore him. I finished up and washed my hands and undressed and hopping into his shower, I washed my hair; it was now down to my waist, I washed my hair and then carried on to my body. I got out and wrapped a towel round my body and walked out only to spot Carl standing in the middle of the room scowling at me, with his arms crossed.

"Oh hush Carl, I needed a shower," I told him and walked out and headed to my room. I grabbed another towel and wrapped that in my hair and went to my draws and picked out some underwear, I pulled them on and pulled on a pair of jogging sweat pants, and a white top. I sat on my bed relaxing and waiting for Carl to come in, I lay back on my bed and I was feeling hungry; so I went to get some food.

I grabbed a doughnut and some coffee, and sat on the sofa in the lounge while watch some random child's programme.

"Rose, are you down stairs?" Carl shouted, and I knew he could tell that he knew where I was he just liked to ask me, just encase he scared me by showing up in the second.

"Yer, in the lounge," I half shouted back; and leaned back into the cushions trying to get comfortable. I heard him come into the lounge and he sat next to me, placing my feet on his lap, and start massaging them. I knew he was about to tell me something I didn't like, he always tried to soften me up just before he told me something I didn't like. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the side of the sofa and just relaxed.

"You know we are going to have to move again, right?" he asked, after a minuted silence. I opened an eye and looked at him he was staring at me sheepishly.

"I know. Where are we going to go now?" I asked I never paid attention to where we were going, I just nodded and asked question about the place when we were there.

"I don't know yet I'll let you know later, we'll probably leave soon;" he said and stopped rubbing my feet and I whined, and he laughed at me, I sighed and leaned back rubbing my baby bump.

I always took a break and just thought about anything, everything and then the things that I would could re-do; but nothing I have done since I've left the Academy has been a mistake, accept maybe not telling Lissa. There is a few times when Lissa's emotions get too happy or something and I would get pulled into her head, which for me is a bad thing because of the baby. But I do remember the first time Lissa did pull me into her head Carl was freaking out so much, because he thought there was something wrong with me or the baby; he was trying to snap me out of it but was failing at doing anything, so he moved me on to my bed. So when I snapped out of it, and on my bed I freaked because I didn't know how I got there; and Carl came in looked freaked-ish and he told me what happened and I was laughing by the end of it. I sighed and started to relax trying to get into Lissa's head, I didn't do this a lot because at some point she would see someone who I missed and it would out me into a depression and I would always make Carl watch click flick movies with me while I ate ice-cream and chocolate.

I relaxed even further and I pulled at bond...

I entered Lissa's head and she was having a conversation with Christian, Adrian and Eddie; which didn't surprise me, I just didn't like the conversation topic.

"Graduation is in a week and a half," Eddie spoke looking at his food. Lissa was picking at some toast and jam, not really paying attention. Christian was sitting right of Lissa eating some sort of lasagne or something, while Adrian was staring at Lissa.

"Yeah, can't wait to get out of here; and go places," Christian spoke wrapping an arm over Lissa's shoulder kissing her temple, and Lissa relaxed into side leaning on him. Lissa looked at Adrian who was still staring at her with a frown on his face, and I could tell that Lissa was getting annoyed that Adrian was just staring at her like that.

"Adrian why are you staring at me for" Lissa snapped, and Adrian just frowned again; and sighed. Lissa looked at his aura and his was its normal gold but with green and white tinges to it. "Why are you confused Adrian?"

"It's your aura," Adrian spoke and got up for the bench and moved around to get closer. He sat on the bench beside Lissa and was just staring at him, Lissa looked into his eyes and it felt like I was looking into his eyes; like they were telling me everything I know about him. His green his where showing pain, confusion, betrayal, love and sadness; it hurt to look into his eyes. "Lissa do you feel anything like probing your head, like someone's in there?" Adrian asked still looking at her.

I felt the confusion from Lissa slipping into me, but Lissa was too sure what he meant. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to see if Lissa could respond to me, like talk. But didn't want her to keep her hopes up, at me coming back to her, but then I knew that if I spoke to her that it would be painful and there was be a lot of words spoken; probably the truth.

"_Lissa,"_ I thought to her, just seeing if she could hear me. She didn't respond at all do I thought that she didn't hear me, or so I though.

"Rose?" Lissa thought allowed and all I could think about was how this was possible. "Rose, where are you?" Lissa spoke again, but I couldn't do anything I was too surprised and shocked.

"_I'm sorry Lissa,"_ I though and I could hear Lissa protesting already as I was leaving her head.

_So what do you think? _

_Let me if it's any good, please Review!_

_Vickie-Louise_

_i don't when i'll be able to update soon, but i hope this will keep you satified, (for a while at least)_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, so usual disclaimers.**

_**Rpov**_

As I slipped out of her head I could already feel the tears that were going to fall down my cheeks my hand was still placed on my stomach and I was glad, it gave me memories. I heard Carl moving around the house and I knew that he was packing up our things, it was best that we moved, somewhere new, somewhere safe _for a while. _I wanted to move around but I just didn't have the energy so I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. I knew that in a week and a half Lissa and would be moving Court and attending Lehigh, I felt sad that I wasn't going to be able to become her gaurdian but I also felt guilty, I never really got over Mason's death and that fact that I wasn't graduating and becoming a guardian like we always talked about; I felt that I was getting a chance to live as a normal person but with consequences. Without my family, sure I had Carl and he was like a brother and I had my baby on the way, and that was my family; but I didn't have Lissa or Eddie, and dare I say Christian or Adrian, but most of all Dimitri. I didn't understand how I could end up pregnant unless it was to do with Lissa healing me when I had died the car accident. If so I would be forever in her debt, and maybe in time I would tell her what happened but I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea; I didn't want her going and telling people and then a search for me. That would be a very, _very,_ bad idea; considering I'm pregnant and I didn't want to really explain what happened and how I ended up pregnant, I wasn't ashamed of my unborn baby but I knew it would cause a big problem for Dimitri.

"Rose, are you awake?" Carl voice brought me out of thinking, I opened my eyes and he was standing in front of me.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically and he shook his head; he could tell when I was asleep and when I was awake due to breathing pattern. "So what is it?"

"Um I've thought about where we are going and I was thinking maybe you could pick?" he asked, and my jaw dropped he never let me pick where we are going not unless he didn't have clue where to go. At the moment we were staying a town, we hadn't really come across anyone we were renting a place and if Carl paid the person off we would move out that day without the couple months notice. Carl had told him that we would probably be moving in two weeks or so and the man said it was fine by him as long as we aren't convicts on the run, which made Carl and I laugh, for all the wrong reasons.

"Why don't we just explore for a couple of days and if we come across a place we can stay we'll there, agreed?" I asked, and he thought about it and nodded. "Carl can you do me a favour please?" I asked sweetly.

"What do you want Rosie?" he asked with a smile and I glared at him.

"Could you heat up some soup and butter some bread for me?" I batted by eyelashes at him. "Pretty please," I gave him a Rose-Hathaway-man-eater-smile; and he sighed.

"You know I would any way, now stop flirting, it's getting you nowhere," he smiled at me and I laughed; and walked away into the kitchen. I stretched out on the sofa and reached for the T.V controller on the table by my head to change the child programme that was now on. Carl came back in and lifted up my feet and sat down placing them on his lap, I started to move my feet and I nudged his hand on the arm rest; he ignored it so it did it again waiting for him to get the message. "Rose, stop it now," he sighed and I giggled at him, and kicked his hand again, this time I think he got it. He moved his hands but instead of giving me a foot rub he started to tickle my feet, I started to laugh I tried to move my feet but he just wrapped hold of my legs and I was laughing and kicking about but me laughing was making me want to pee, so I yelled at Carl to stop and got up and ran to the loo. When I came out Carl was lying on the sofa and my soup was in the coffee table in front of him, I walked over and picked up and sat on what was left of the couch and ate the soup.

When the sun set Carl places all our bags into the car, and waited for me to join him in the car; I locked the apartment and put the key under the mat and wondered over to the car. I got in and played with his ipod and choose to listen to Bullet for My Valentine – Say Goodnight, as I pressed play Carl looked over at me and raised an eye brow; I just shrugged at him.

"It's on your Ipod, so shut up," I told him and I could tell that he was struggling to fight a smile so I turned back to the road; we had just passed out of town and we were heading into the country side. "Do you ever think we'll be okay?" I asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean Rose?" Carl asked and I could tell that he didn't get it at all.

"You know, not having to move all the time," I explained.

"No, I don't there are lots of Moroi, or dampirs that are looking for you Rose. It doesn't matter if it's been a couple of months no one is going to forget you, and don't get me started on Strigoi Rose. There are lot tht want you head for all the Strigoi that you killed a couple of months ago," he replied, and I sighed; that was always hunting me, everything changed that night and for the bad accept my baby, there was nothing I could regret about that.

"Do you really think that I would give up and be awakened?" I asked wanting to know.

"Rose, you don't seem like the sort of person that would be turned willingly; the only way you would choose to become a Strigoi is if someone you care is in danger. But everyone has some sort of reason to become a Strigoi if they choose it, weather it is to protect someone they care about or if it's so they can be together with someone who has been turned," Carl concluded with a smile at me, and I smiled back he knew what I was after.

"Where are we going to be going to?" I asked him, not really concentrating on my surroundings.

"Like you said, we're going to drive around looking for a place or a motel and then we will stay there and then we'll carry on at once you've slept and are refreshed," he answered still looking at the road. I looked the road sign accept I didn't know where we were precisely.

A week later

_(Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to get to the part I want)_

Carl and I had stopped at a motel earlier on and he let me sleep in a more comfortable place, while he went out and hunted; he said we would be coming up to a hospital soon and that we should get my baby sorted out as I was becoming four months pregnant and he wanted to make sure that me and my baby were ok, and that there was nothing wrong with my baby boy or girl. Actually it was more to the fact I was nagging at him and I wanted to see my baby, to make sure that they were okay; and then I got Carl worried about my baby because he wanted to make sure my baby was growing properly and he or she was okay, so he booked me an appointment for the next day at five-thirty pm. Carl naturally wanted to come with me so he had to book an appointment when the sun had gone down, and to get some freaky coloured contact-lenses, which made his eyes look between blue and green; it fitted him.

I just finished my shower and got ready to get back into bed when I heard an annoying banging going on next door, I really didn't want to listen to two people going at it, at two am at night when I wanted to sleep; and more to the fact I was hormonal. So an hour later when next door thought it was enough I managed to fall asleep but I was pissed off that they were fucking each other's brains out when I wanted to sleep, talk about rude.

I woke up when I felt someone moving next to me, I looked over and Carl was there but under the cover I smiled at this because no matter if you block the windows Carl always thought it was too bright during the day; so he stayed under the covers if we did stay in a motel. I sat up and stretched and yawned, I looked at the clock on the night table next to me it was just past the two pm, I got up and headed for the shower, I turned the shower on and messed around with the water temperature until I got it at the right temperature, and I undressed and climbed in. I hated using motel showers they always made me feel dirty even though I was cleaned, I washed my hair and moved onto washing myself, I ran my hand over my ever growling stomach and smiled sadly at my baby, who was going to be brought into this world in a couple of months.

I got out of the shower ten minutes later after getting myself relaxed and calm, I wrapped towel round my body and wrapped my hair up into a bun and stepped out into the cold bedroom. Soon as I stepped out I had goose-bumps covering my body, and I knew it was just from the cold; I wondered over to my suitcase that I always had my clothes in and pulled out my underwear and got a pair of loose track pants and a blue singlet and pair of socks, I went back into the bathroom and dropped my clothes onto the unit and towel dried myself off. I got changed and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair for about fifth-teen minutes continuously until all the knots were out of my hair. I left the bathroom after cleaning up after myself and went into the bedroom again and checked the clock only a hour had passed and I wanted to do something, anything but I knew I couldn't go outside by myself; I sighed and sat on the bed and turned on the T.V hoping for something interesting to be on, but there wasn't so I looked through the fridge for something to eat, I found packet of noddles in the cupboard that Carl must have put in there for me. Noddles wasn't an ideal meal for me it was food none the less, and I was hungry so I heated the kettle and waited for the water to be cooked and poured into the noodle container and put it in the microwave for two minutes.

I finished up the noodles and watched whatever child's programme was on, I got bored of that and switch it over to the music channel and listen to Three Days Grace playing. I had obviously drifted off to sleep because someone was shaking me trying to wake me up, which I did not appreciate.

"Rosie, wake up its five pm your doctor's appointment is in half-an-hour," I heard Carl say I knew what he was doing; it was more likely four-thirty knowing my luck.

"I swear to god Carl if it's any earlier than five, I'm going to kick your bloody ass," I mumbled to him and I opened my eyes, and I looked at the clock it was four-fifty-nine; and then it beeped saying five. I scowled at the clock and rolled over to find Carl standing against the wall smiling at me, I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked back.

"Come on Rose get up... again," he teased and I glared at him. "We've got twenty minutes for you get primped to perfection," he teased again and I knew my hair had probably gone all messy again so it needed brushing again.

"Shut up Carl, you and I both know my hair doesn't like the brush," I complained and he smiled and sat on the bed pulling me into a hug.

"Go on Rose, go brush your hair and get your ass ready," he smiled and pulled me up into a standing and we walked off again into the hallway; I went and grabbed my brush and started to pull the brush through my hair until I no more knots left.

We finally left the motel flat at five-ten after I had to wait for Carl putting on his blue eye contact lenses, we got into the car and went to the hospital; half way there I was getting nervous about the whole things, I wanted to see my baby and to make sure he/she was healthy and growing; but I didn't want to see any Moroi or dhampirs around it was a low chance of happening but I didn't want to take the chance of being seen. We arrived at the hospital at five-twenty and Carl went over and told them we were here and we were told that the doctor would be here any moment, which meant in ten or minutes. After I had finished my first magazine my name was called.

"Rosemarie Palmer," a male voice called my head snapped up so fast I thought I would have got whiplash from it. There in front of me was a male doctor around late thirties he had blonde/brown hair he had blue eyes and tanned skin, he looked like he was out of model magazine to be honest. "Are you Rosemarie?" he asked again, and I just nodded. "Come with me and we'll get you sorted out with your scan," he said and motioned to follow him; I grabbed Carl's hand and pulled him with me following the Doctor. After a few turns the Doctor stopped and opened a door and gestured us to go inside the room, inside the room it was pale walls, the lights were bright, there was a bed on the other side of the room with the crinkly paper that they have; we walked and waited for another instruction from the Doctor.

"Alright, Rose? Can I call you that?" he asked.

"Yes, Um... what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh yes, of course. My name is Dr. Curtis. Can you take a seat on the bed Rose and lay back and pull up your top to your chest so you stomach is showing?" he asked and I did so. "Good I'll be right back Rose," and with that he left the small white room and walked out leaving me to my thoughts.

"Are you alright Rose?" Carl asked rubbing my hand with his thumb; I smiled at his gesture and closed my eyes. A few minutes Dr. Curtis came back in and a nurse rolling in a machine which looked like a T.V screen and another box attached to that and then with a lead coming off that.

"Okay, let's get started shall we?" Dr. Curtis said and moved over to put on a pair of gloves and pick up a tube. "Okay Rose this is going to be cold just to warn you," he told me and I nodded.

_**Okay just to say sorry for not uploading in so long, I've been busy with school work, and couldn't put the story into words.**_

_**I'm going to start on Chapter 20 soon. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Vickie-Louise**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Academy, nor will I ever!**

**Chapter 20**

**Rpov**

I waited for Dr. Curtis to continue, he squirted translucent gel on my stomach and he spread it over my baby bump and on the screen was a picture of my baby growing, I felt tears swell up in my eyes; I felt Carl rubbing my hand comforting me and I smiled at him.

"Congratulations," he said and he pointed out the limbs of my child and then he stopped and looked at me. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" he asked and I nodded automatically. "Ok, you've got a baby boy," he told me and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm going to go and get pictures and a video if you want," I nodded again. "Just wipe the gel off with this," he told us and he smiled and left.

"Congratulations Rose, you'll be a good mother," Carl whispered to me stroking my hair off my face, and pulled me into a half hug. I smiled and just looked at my ever growing stomach. Carl grabbed a cloth and wiped the gel off my stomach and chucked it away, as he did that Dr. Cutis came back in holding a folder; he stood at the end of my bed and smiled. "Okay well come back in a couple of weeks and well do another check up and see how he is doing," he smiled and then passes the folder over to me. "Here are the picture's that you wanted and inside is also the video of the baby scan," he continued and I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach. "Just make an appointment before you leave or come in at another point and make on, Good bye," he smiled and nodded to Carl and walked out the door.

I couldn't be more happy that I was having a baby boy, I smiled at the folder and I looked over at Carl who was watching me with a small smile; I knew that Carl wanted a child to call his own but he would only be a uncle or something to my baby.

"You know I think my baby will need a god-parent," I said aloud and I watched his face blink in confusion. "You know a person who can talk guy talk, the person who he can talk to girls about; you know all the jazz," I smiled at him and patted the bed next to me. Carl stood and sat on the bed and smiled at me. "So would you Carl Jackson Palmer likes to be my baby's God-father?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you Rose. You know what this means to me, to be able to do this; I will try my best," Carl answered and I smiled because he was gushing like mad.

"Who else would do it?" I asked sarcastically, with a smile.

"Oh I don't know Rosie," Carl responded and I scowled at him for using that nickname.

Later on when we arrived the motel I sat on the sofa and grabbed the book which was lying on the table in front of me, I scanned the title Anne Rice – _Queen of the Damned,_ I had to chuckle at this because this was not my book, it was Carls. I flipped to the beginning and I started to read, time passed quickly and I realised that I hadn't eaten and I was starving for something sweet and tasty. I wondered into the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water and a apple, and went back into the lounge area but then I wanted something to do, I was bored and there was nothing to really entertain me and Carl had gone to go feed; so I was left here on my own bored out of my mind.

I walked about the motel rooms and there was nothing interesting me, so I went back into the bedroom and picked up the folder that Dr. Curtis gave me, and took out the pictures of my baby, I stared at it and I felt a; joy that nothing could compare to, I had my baby boy growing, living inside of me and I couldn't wait to for him to be born.

_Sorry it's so short but this way I can get to the next part in the story._

_Vickie-Louise_


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Academy, nor will I ever!

Chapter 21

Rpov

Things changed throughout a couple of months, I was fat_,_ Carl had gotten a lot more protective over me, and only goes out to hunt when he needs to, and we were moving quite a lot. We had probably moved four or five times since the last time we had gotten spotted by a dhampir or Strigoi, all the moving was slightly stressful for me and I grouchy and a pain in the ass, well that's was what Carl said after I asked him if he could go and get me something to eat or give me a foot/back massage.

I was now seven months and 1 one week pregnant, I only at just under two months left until my baby was born. Carl and I had found a place to live it was secluded and surrounded by trees it was a nice to place to live; it was a good place to attack if a Strigoi came along as I could sense them and get to my place. I had a nice underground bunker sort of, it was already here before, so I had a panic room to go to when Strigoi attack, the room was quite large with food cabinets, a fridge, security camera's, and nice pull out sofa.

I had only spent one night in their so far, Carl had gone hunting and for some reason I felt like I was being watched so I went down into the panic room and sealed the door, rang Carl and told him to try and hurry; and then I waited.

**_Flashback_**

**I didn't know what I was feeling I thought maybe there was something going wrong with me and was harming my baby boy, but I didn't know and I had read near enough all the books Carl had brought be on pregnancies; I shook my head and grabbed my phone and wallet and went down to the panic room, but before I had just locked the doors and windows. I didn't close the blinds so I could see if we had anyone around outside.**

**I sealed the door shut and sat on the sofa and decided this was the best time to call Carl to let him know. After a few rings Carl voicemail picked up so I left him a message, and waited for him to get it.**

**I didn't hear anything from Carl so I waited for him in the panic room and just laid there relaxing. I was tired from earlier on as I didn't get much sleep thanks to my baby kicking me, I was on my way to falling back to sleep.**

**My eyes were about to shut permanently for the night when something caught my eye on the screen opposite me, I sat up closer to the screen and took a closer look at the figures walking around my house. The three of the figures were wearing jeans and a dark tops, I couldn't see their facial expressions so I didn't know if they were Strigoi or not; I didn't want to make myself known just encase it were Strigoi.**

**I stayed awake and just watched them walk around the house, I don't think they realised there were being watched or anything; they just walked around the house, and not to long after they walked out the front door and shut it again. I didn't move form inside the room and I waited for Carl to come back.**

**_End of Flashback_**

There was one thing that was bothering me, my dreams. I had been dreaming I was holding a baby boy, that bit didn't bother me it was the fact there was a man with me. I didn't know who it was and I didn't recognise them. We were standing and I was smiling at the baby boy I was holding and then as I looked up the man would disappear from next to me, I hadn't told Carl about the dreams. Carl was all into the dreams saying that dreams were the future or some crap. He would tell me to embrace the dream and see where it goes, a load of fucking bullshit if you ask me, but I would say that to Carl so I just kept quiet about it.

I didn't really know what was going to happen after my baby was born, I knew I was keeping him for definitely and nothing was going to take him away from me; I wasn't going to be like my own mother who had left me to the academy to raise. I resented her for that and I wasn't going to give my baby a choice to do that.

At the moment I was home alone, I finally convinced Carl to go hunting. It was a about a week and half since he last hunted, Carl never fed from me; not that I would let him. I was left to my own devices which was now watching some T.V and reading a book on babies. I had read a few books since I was left alone for quit a while, all of them where very graphic. One time Carl thought it would be in my best interest for me to see a video of pregnant women giving birth, soon as it came to the part of the giving birth I had turned off the video and snapped the DVD and then chucked it at Carl, who was sitting there staring at me and he had to cheek to ask me if I wanted a C section. I had been so angry at him for that, I didn't speak to him for a few days and he was sorry I could sense it; Carl had gone out and gotten me most of my cravings and he didn't say anything when I just sat there and ate them.

I sighed and put the book down relaxing into the sofa, which was facing the window; I couldn't get comfortable which was irritating me a lot. Abut half an hour later I still wasn't comfortable so I wondering about the small room, I had picked back up the book and I was reading while walking. An hour later I still bored out of my mind, and Carl hadn't come back. I was sitting back on the bed in my room and tried to think of anything I could do, I wasn't normally this agitated. I glared at the T.V because there was nothing on and I turned off the soap opera crap, I sniffed my hair and decided a shower was in order; I grabbed my towel off the chair and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't very big but it was spacious enough for me, I stripped down to my undies and turned the shower and waited for it to warm up; I got in the shower when it was warm and let the warm water relax my tense muscles in my back.

I laid my head against the wall and I felt like jello now, I grabbed the shampoo that I had brought while we were here and soaked my hair and rubbed in the shampoo, I rinsed the shampoo out and grabbed the soap and rubbed my skin and my skin was covered in bubbles and I rinsed the bubbles off my skin and I just relaxed back against the wall feeling the coolness of the tiled wall.

When I felt the water temperature change a bit I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and started to dry myself, when I finished I towel dried my hair and then I put it up into a high bun so it wouldn't get on my nerves. I hadn't cut my hair in ages so it was now down o my waist/bum. I walked back through the house and went to go and find my phone encase Carl and called me. Once I got there I checked it and there was nothing, no phone call or message, I sighed in irritation and sent Carl and quick message.

_**Carl **_

_**What's going on? Are you ok?**_

_**When will you be getting back?**_

_**Rose x**_

I waited for a response but I was feeling tired, and I had fallen asleep before he had replied back to me.

In the morning when I woke I felt someone beside me, I looked across and Carl was lying there watching me with a small smile holding his phone in his hands.

"Morning Rose," he greeted and kissed my forehead, I smiled in response and moved to hug him.

"Morning Carl, what time did you get back last night?" I asked, and his smiled faulted a small bit.

"Sorry about that Rose, I didn't mean to be that late. I had just gone out for a run, did you sleep well?" Carl asked changing the subject. I sighed and let him change the subject if Carl didn't want to talk to me about something then he had every right to.

"Yeah, I found it a bit hard to all asleep for a while but after I had a shower and text you I fell asleep quite quickly," I replied and stretched. "What the time?" I asked. Carl looked over my shoulder to my alarm clock.

"It's about quarter to five," he told me and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just slept most of the day away, and I fell a bit wired about it," I told him and shrugged and then made my move to get up and go to the toilet. Once I was finished I made my way down stairs to get something to drink, I grabbed some orange juice and just drank it out of the carton.

"Rose," I heard Carl behind me, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Yeah Carl," I answered placing the carton back into the fridge.

"What have I said about drinking out of the carton?" he asked and he folded his arms across his chest and I did the same but I don't think I looked that intimidating like Carl did.

"Umm… I don't remember," I lied to him playing dumb, and Carl knew I was.

"Yeah right, if you keep drinking out of the carton I'm not going to let you buy that stuff anymore, it's disgusting Rose," he scolded me while he started to tap his foot against the kitchen tile. Neither of us said anything and no one was backing down, I stared back at him waiting for one of us to snap; and well unfortunately it was me.

"Fine, what the fuck ever; it's not like you can drink it," I mumbled and sighed looking around and the deciding I was going to have some fruit and toast. I didn't look back at Carl I just moved round the kitchen making myself something to eat.

Days passed into weeks, I was still getting my regular check up at the doctor's I kept going, all the arrangements were organised for giving birth I was going to give birth to my baby in hospital. I was due in the middle of the May; which I was happy for. Things were going smoothly accept from Carl was acting strange, he wasn't paranoid per say he was just really off. When there was nothing around he was always checking over his shoulder and asking me if I thought anyone was following us, and I repeated the same answer 'No'.

I hadn't felt like we were being followed or that I was feeling any Strigoi near, I couldn't find anyone at all. The only feeling I felt was my baby when he kicked me, but that was it.

I was now eight months pregnant; in the third trimester (_is that right?) _and I couldn't be happier, sure I felt like I was fat or bloated half time and I was out right crying because I was so out of it. Carl thought it was a laugh when I got into one of my moods, I showed what I felt of him taking the piss out my moods. Carl had a cap and I had gotten really pissed off at something and Carl said something about my emotions, so I went and got his cap and found some scissors in the bathroom all the white mumbling to myself and I cut holes into his cap and then I placed it back on to his bed and went back down stairs half smiling.

When I had gotten down stairs Carl said I was bipolar and told him his cap didn't think so, Carl had looked at me once and ran up stairs while I sat on the sofa waiting for his reaction. He had screamed and ran down with his cap shaking it at me, while I was watching T.V, and well from then Carl hadn't said anything about my emotions and he kept his favourite clothes or other things away from me.

Days passed Carl was still acting off I had asked him about his behaviour he just laughed and shrugged it off, I didn't want to keep going on about it; I always looked out for him and made sure he was okay but he wasn't telling me what was going on with him. I was going to another doctor's appointment today, which I was happy about; the appointment was at five-forty-five pm Carl would be home and we would leave at the moment it was about twenty past five now and Carl still wasn't here. I frowned at the clock and I sighed I couldn't wait any longer it took about longer, it took about twenty minutes to get to eh hospital and then there was also the wait; I could drive but I didn't like to. I went into the hallway and picked up the car keys and my purse and phone and heated out to the car, I unlocked and climbed in and I sent a quick text to Carl.

**Where are you? **

**The appointment is at quarter to six,**

**I'm already leaving.**

**Rose.**

I drove away and headed to the hospital in a bad mood thanks to Carl, he was meant to be with me; I shook my head and concentrated on driving to the hospital.

****- the next day -****

The hospital appointment went well everything was going according to plan, as long as I wasn't stressed and that was fine but the Carl situation was stressing me out a bit. I hadn't seen Carl since yesterday night and I was concerned about him, he did say to me if there was any problems then he would tell me but he hasn't said anything and he's kept me in the dark, I know there's something wrong or something is going to happen but I don't know what. I hadn't felt or seen any Strigoi at all near me for the last couple of months so I would have figured everything was going to be okay.

I made my way down stairs to see if Carl had ventured down here instead of coming up stairs.

"Carl," I called out hoping he would respond and which there was no surprise, I wasn't surprised at this. I walked around the house hoping to find Carl laying somewhere relaxing but as I walked through the rooms the hope was fading, when I came to the last room which was the laundry room, it was empty accept from the dry clothes in the basket by the door. I shut the door and flicked off the light and walked back through the house thinking of where Carl would have gone but I was coming up blank.

_It will hopefully get better than this, I know I've skipped quite a few months and all but I really wanted to write the next part of the story._

_Vickie-Louise_


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Academy, nor will I ever!

Chapter 22

Dpov

It's months there's been no trace of Rose or Carl that anyone has picked up, there was only one time where Carl and Rose where actually traced and it was to a hospital but they wouldn't give us any information, so we didn't know what had happened.

Graduation at the Academy was done, Princess Vasilisa, Lord Ozera, Eddie Castle, were all at court with Lord Ivashkov; there was some excitement from Princess Vasilisa one time, she thought that Rose was in her head for a few minutes but apart from that we had nothing. We didn't know if she was a Strigoi now or if she was still a dhampir but nearly everyone has guessed that Rose had turned.

Roses' mother was distraught and she felt ashamed of Rose and she let everyone know about what she felt, I know that if Rose ever saw her mother again then I think there would be fight taking place.

After graduation I had stopped guarding Tasha she was staying at the Court for a while and didn't want protect so she suggested that I become Princess Vasilisa's guardian, I asked Princess Vasilisa to become her gaurdian and well it seemed like she had a lot to say to me before she would even talk to me. Princess Vasilisa's had cussed me out for about ten minutes and then she went on about how could I leave Rose for another ten and then she finally made up her mind about me becoming her guardian. All through her talking all I could do is shut up and try and apologise repeatedly.

I had taken up guarding up Princess Vasilisa with Guardian Skyle it was interesting, we would get along and talk but I knew there was something that he wasn't telling me and it was bugging me but not enough to actually ask him.

It was now early April and it was Lord Ozera's birthday and Princess Vasilisa and with some help of some of her friends they arranged that we go to a Paintball Park, then after go to a restaurant for his birthday dinner, then we would go back to Court and they would go dancing/drinking.

****- after they leave the restaurant-****

We left the restaurant it was fairly dark now, for some reason I was just itching to get off of the streets and head back to Court as soon as possible. My silver stake was strapped under my leather duster so no one could see it but so I could have easy access to it, and for some reason all I wanted to do was to have my stake in my hand. Being out in the open didn't feel right, I looked around a few times but there was nothing, well no one around accept a few humans walking around or to a pub close by. I looked back around and I saw that Guardian Skyle noticed me looking around and he started to look around himself, we were being very cautious at the moment. No one around caught my attention at all, they were all human, no sadistic Strigoi lurking around any corner, well I hope.

As we came closer to the car park, every guardian was alert because this is we were normally ambushed, is we didn't get attacked now then we were probably safe until we get back to Court, not the wards at Court were easy to take down, the wards had many layers to them and the strongest Moroi put them there. So we were okay at Court.

The car was unlocked and Princess Vasilisa started to get in, but someone called her name and it was no one from the group.

"Princess Dragomir," a male called out and I spun round and there was two Strigoi in sight I moved towards them but one of the put both of their palms in a sign of peace, I frowned at him, this was not natural.

I saw a few other get inside of the van but I saw that Princess Vasilisa had not gotten in, I was about to yell at her to get inside of the van but she replied to him.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she answered and I frowned and sighed.

"Relaxed Belikov, we aren't going to attack we just want to know something," the one on the left side said. I didn't reply I kept my stance just encase they did attack.

"We want to know the whereabouts of Rose Palmer," the one on the right hand side spoke, and I heard people on the group go 'who is that?'

"Who is that?" Princess Vasilisa replied confusion lacing her tone, but I knew who it was.

"Belikov, you know who it is," the one the left spoke up.

"I know," I spoke up still not happy about this conversation.

"What we want to know is where she is right now," the one on the right spoke up.

"Guardian Belikov who are they speaking about?" Princess Vasilisa's voice spoke up.

"Rose Hathaway, its Rose," I told her and I heard her gasp.

"We don't know where she is, we haven't had any contact with her, I don't even know I'd she's alive," Princess Vasilisa spoke and I heard the anger and betrayal that was in her voice. When Rose left the Princess was devastated, she had cried most of the time also had wanted to leave the Academy and find Rose, but Lord Ozera had convinced the Princess to stay at the Academy; and well the Academy couldn't let the Princess leave no matter what.

We had spent a lot of time searching for Rose but we got nothing, everyone knew that Rose had left; rumours started. Nasty rumours spread throught the community, some were that Rose had, had enough of the Academy and left to become a blood-whore, Rose was pregnant, she wanted to become a Strigoi, she thought she couldn't graduate; but every single one of the rumours were false, no one knew why Rose left the Academy and left with a Strigoi. There was a major investigation into it, to see if Rose had been speaking with anyone outside the Academy, but there was no evidence that she had been.

"Oh well that changes things, thank you Princess Vasilisa, Belikov," the one on the left spoke and they nodded and bowed and then they were gone.

"What do you think that was about?" I heard Guardian Skyle ask no one and no one answered because no one knew what to say. Rose was sore subject for the group.

The ride back to Court was silent no one talked; the radio was the only noise.

We arrived back at Court and the only thing that had been said was from Lord Ozera saying he didn't want to go out that he wanted to stay indoors for the rest of the night, and Princess Vasilisa agreed with him. Everyone left with their guardians and Guardian Skyle and I followed Princess Vasilisa and Lord Ozera back to their place, with Eddie Castle walking beside them.

Once inside the room Princess Vasilisa told us goodnight and her and Lord Ozera went to their room, while Mr Castle went to his room, which left Guardian Skyle and me.

"I'll go and report this, night Belikov," Guardian Skyle said and he walked back out the front door, I nodded more to myself and sat in the lounge and flicked on the television but there was nothing on so went to my room and had a shower and got into bed but I couldn't sleep, because if I did I was dream about Rose; and I didn't want to sleep and see her as a Strigoi.

_So what do you think? _

_Getting a peek into Dimka's mind._

_I would like it if i had a bit more reviews, bu oh well!_

_Vickie-Louise_


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Academy, nor will I ever!**

**Chapter 23**

**Rpov**

It was now May, I was nine months pregnant and I ready to give birth any day now, Carl was around a lot more now but he was still the same as a couple of months ago, always paranoid and extremely fidgety.

At the moment I was relaxing in my bedroom rubbing my stomach in small circles, my baby had kicked a few times and I felt so happy and well connected with my baby when he kicked. I don't know why maybe it was because he was inside of me and still growing, I smiled at that thought and relaxed even further. Carl was downstairs for once, I think he was on the sofa reading some books and looking throught some papers. I shook my head at it, was content just lounging around where I had to do something.

I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and pulled on a blue singlet and headed down stairs while pulling my hair up into a pony tail, when I reached down stairs Carl was still on the sofa looking through some papers with one hand tapping the sofa edge. I checked the time and I saw it was only three-thirty pm which meant the sun was still out, which also meant I could go outside for a short walk; maybe it wasn't that safe to go out on my own so soon to actually giving birth but I need to do productive and this to me was productive. I pulled on a pair of sandals and headed towards the front door just as I was about to open the door Carl was standing in front of me with his arms crossed his chest.

"Where are you going Rose?" Carl asked with a frown.

"I need something to do, I need to walk, I need to get out," I told him and he frowned even more.

"Rose, I don't think you should be going outside by yourself this close to giving birth, your water might break and I wouldn't be able to do anything not unless you want me to burn in the sun," Carl responded and nudged me back to the lounge, I frowned and sighed I knew he was going to fight me on this.

I sat on the sofa and crossed my arms across my large stomach with a huff and glared at the T.V which was playing some news report, there was nothing that caught my interest on the news or on the T.V at all! I stared at the T.V screen hoping I could come up with something to do, but nothing was coming to me, so I just let my mind wonder.

A couple of hours had passed and it was now getting dark, I persuading myself to get up and get something to wat or drink as I hadn't eaten all day. I moved my arms to stand up but I felt like I wet myself and then I felt a rippling pain in my stomach, I cried out and I saw Carl move in front of me gripping my face in his hands asking me what was wrong, and what is it time, I didn't answer any of his questions I just nodded against him and bit my lip trying to cry out in pain.

Carl moved me towards the front door and then he was gone, and then he came back with the bag which we had packed and the keys and he nudged me outside. He placed the bag in the back and helped me in and then ran round the other side of car and got in. Carl was just going over the maximum speed as I was crying out when I got contractions, eventually I just gripped hold of his hand and I squeezed it when I got a painful contraction.

Twenty minutes later we were at the hospital entrance, Carl parked the car and hopped out and ran round to my side and helped me get out; we got in the hospital and I was placed in wheelchair and then I was wheeled down a few corridors and into a room. A nurse came in and helped me get changed into a gown and then I was told that a my doctor would be in, in a minute, minutes passed and there was a knock at the door and I saw Dr. Curtis's head pop in.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"Hi, it hurts, the contractions," I whined and he smiled.

"Let's see how far the contracts are apart and see how dilated you are," he told me, and he walked over to the side and picked out a pair of white gloves. My legs were placed so my knees where nearly touching my stomach and I felt Dr. Curtis gently prodding my entrance, I shivered and I wanted to move backwards as someone who I didn't know touched me. "You're not ready yet Rose, I'll come back in a couple of hours," he told me and I sighed unhappily. "Don't worry Rose, it will all be worth it," he continued while taking off the white gloves and moving towards the door.

Time passed I was getting contraction about 15 minutes apart, but each time I did get a contraction it hurt, I knew that I still a long time to go according to Dr. Curtis, when he came back in about two hours after we arrived. I was allowed to walk around the hospital as long I as I stayed near to my room, I drank quite a bit of water to cool down and because I was thirsty. About five hours later Dr. Curtis came back and announced I was half way there, five centimetres dilated.

Between reading, walking, drinking, being checked, I was getting irritable, as my contractions were becoming closer together. Carl kept with me, distracting me, and talking to me a lot, but it only distracted me until the next contraction came along.

We had been in hospital for about eleven hours now, I was about nine centimetres dilated, the contraction were only about one to too three minutes apart and they lasted about a minute and half. Every so often Carl would hug me and try and sooth me when I started to cry but apart from that I was doing ok. Dr. Curtis came in regularly to make sure I was doing okay and that my baby ok, I had embarrassed myself only once in front of him, I was yelling at Carl for something and I decided if I couldn't reach and hit him I would do use something else; since there was only a plastic cup of water near me, I chucked that. That's when Dr. Curtis came in, he looked around and smiled in my direction and then told Carl that he would bring him a pair of scrubs to change into, he chuckled often and I knew why so I was laughing along with him for a while.

I was about to drift off into a relaxed state when another contraction came, I grabbed for Carl's hand and I saw his muscles flex in his arm, I smiled at the fact that he was also in pain, even if he wasn't going to admit it.

"Come on Rose, just work through it," Carl encouraged me moving my hair out of my face and kissing my check, I leaned back into to him when the contraction was over. We were both sitting on my bed waiting until I was given to the go ahead.

About half an hour later Dr. Curtis came in with a few others, he pulled on a pair of gloves again and placed my knees back up toward my chest and moved the hospital gown out of the way, and once again I felt prodding my entrance. Dr. Curtis moved my legs up into the stirrups and gestured to another nurse to go and get something.

"Rose, your ten centimetres dilated now, I'm going to need you to push when another contraction comes, okay?" Dr. Curtis told me, I nodded along and pulled Carl closer to me and pulled his hand closer to my chest. A minute passed and a contraction came and as Dr. Curtis told me, I pushed. Many contractions came and went and with each contraction I pushed, after from what seemed forever Dr. Curtis spoke.

"I see the head," he told us. I was relieved, but I felt so tired. I didn't know how long I was pushing for but all I wanted to do was lie back on the bed and sleep for a good couple of hours. My body ached, I felt nasty… sweaty, and my hospital dressing gown was sticking to me.

"Come on, Rose," Dr. Curtis urged. "One more push and he's out." I looked over at Carl who was smiling at me, and then he nodded.

"Come on Rosie, you can do it, just one more push," Carl encouraged, and I nodded and gathered up the strength that I had and I pushed just as the next contraction came, I squeezed Carl hand and I heard him yell out and try to move his hand but I gripped hold of his hand tighter. I heard Dr. Curtis congratulate Carl and I and I smiled and leaned back against the pillows tired, and closed my eyes. "Well done Rose," Carl whispered muttered. I heard someone walking towards me and I opened my eyes to see Dr. Curtis walking over to me carrying a small blue bundle. He placed my baby is my arms and I held him against my chest, and looked down. He had light brown hair on his head and round chubby cheeks, his eyes were shut. I was brought out of gazing by Dr. Curtis.

"…he weighs 7oz3lbs and 19.96 inches, he is in good health Rose and Carl," Dr. Curtis finished with a smiled and nodded at us and then went too walked out of the room.

"You get to go home tomorrow night," Carl said and he looked down at my baby, I smiled up at him and then I yawned suddenly. "It's alright Rose, you get some sleep and you can hold him later on when you have regained your strength and when you're awake," Carl told me taking my sleeping bundle out of my arms and he told me he's be right back, and soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

_**So what do you think? In the next chapter a few things are going to happen =D**_

_**I'm going to start on the next chapter now.**_

_**Vickie-Louise**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Academy, nor will I ever!**

**Chapter 24**

**Just a quick note**

_I know I haven't been uploading in a while and I apologize for that, I've been sorting out a few things and got stuck on where to go in a couple of other stories which got me stuck on this story as well. So sorry again_

**Cpov (Christian's pov) … (I know… different)**

Lissa, Mia, Adrian, my aunt, Eddie, Guardian Belikov and Guardian Skyle, and myself were having lunch at court, and we had just agreed to go back to the housing estate so we all could grab some swim wear as the girls wanted to go swimming.

I was talking to Eddie about him and Mia's relationship when Lissa screamed out and fell to the floor clutching her stomach, and then everything was hectic. Guardian Belikov immediately went to Lissa's side while Guardian Skyle was looking around for a threat, I stayed by Lissa trying to sooth her but she couldn't stop crying or screaming. Guardian Belikov picked her up and he started to run towards the infirmary, I couldn't catch up with Guardian Belikov but I knew where he was going; about five minutes later I arrived and I asked where Lissa was being held but I wasn't given any answers. The rest of the group arrived just after me, and they just like me weren't given any answers, so we all took seats in the waiting area for some news; about ten minutes later one of the doctors that work here, I think his name was Alex, or something that began with an A.

"Princess Vasilisa has been stabilized we done know what yet caused her pain, but she kept mumbling something about a Rose person," he informed us and we all looked at each other not too sure what was happening to Lissa.

"It couldn't have been anything to do with Rose, as she is dead," Adrian spoke up, and we all looked to him in surprise. When Rose had left Adrian took it hard, he drank more than he needed, spent a lot of time alone in his room drinking, we all tried to talk to him and get him to do activities with us to take his mind off of Rose but he wouldn't listen he just carried on drinking. When graduation came and went something snapped in him and he dropped the alcohol he was drinking and he just drank when he needed, we tried to bring it up, why he just stopped drinking but he just said it was none of our business, so we just left his to it, but we all kept an eye on him just encase he went back to drinking.

"We know that Adrian," Mia spoke up but you could hear sadness in her voice.

"Princess Vasilisa, is going to be asleep for a couple of hours, so you can go in and see her if you wish but she won't be waking up anytime soon, her room is just down the hall in room 2-0-1," he told us and walked away. I looked to the others and we all stood accept from Adrian.

"I'll go in at another time," he told us looking down and then he stood up and walked out of the infirmary. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Skyle looked at us and nodded and Mia, Eddie, and I started to walk down.

"Christian I'll see you later, I've got an appointment to go and cancel," aunt Tasha told me and I nodded to her and I walked to catch up with Eddie and Mia.

We entered the room and Lissa looked peaceful, accept from the few times where she would move and her face would give away that she would be in pain, each time I would stroke her face until her face slipped back into her peaceful look.

I had left a few times to go and get drinks for everyone, and to stretch my legs. About five hours later Lissa woke up, she looked around and she smiled at me.

"What happened Lissa?" I asked, and her smile faded and it was replaced with a scowl.

"I don't know, I was walking with Mia and then I felt this pain in my abdomen and I didn't know what it was, I remember crying and screaming, wishing for the pain to disappear. I couldn't think of anything that was wrong with me, then something in my head was telling me that it wasn't me that was hurt, and then I thought of Rose, maybe she has been hurt. But then she is a Strigoi, I've never been able to feel Roses' pain before so maybe it was just something else," Lissa finished.

"It's alright Lissa, you'll be okay," Mia comforted her with a small smile, Lissa nodded at her and smiled a bit, but then she frowned. No one said anything for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the door and the same doctor that talked to us came in.

"Princess," he nodded to Lissa and then nodded to Mia and I and he nodded to Eddie was standing in the corner. "You'll be able to leave soon; we got your test results. We weren't too sure what to look for so we did a variation of tests," he said and Lissa nodded. "There is nothing wrong with you, but we are thinking that maybe it was cramps, we aren't too sure," he said with a frown and then he shook his head. "I would like you to come back in soon to have a check up Princess to make sure this was nothing, if anything like this happens again I would like you to come back in soon as possible," he finished and she nodded. Eddie and I excused ourselves so Lissa could get changed in privacy, neither of us said anything, until Lissa opened up the door and her and Mia walked into the hallway, I smiled at her and I took her hand and we all walked to the reception.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her when she had finished her paperwork and we were walking across the courtyard back to our house.

"I feel tired… very tired, like I need to sleep for a good couple of hours, even though I just slept five hours," she replied and then sighed.

"We'll go back home and you can take a nap," I told her and she smiled up at me.

We arrived back at the house, I unlocked and Lissa walked in ahead of me and headed upstairs to our room, I closed the door and walked in to the kitchen and got a drink of water for Lissa and then I followed her upstairs into our room. Lissa had already stripped down to her underwear and was in the middle of pulling on her pyjama shorts and then she went to pull on a singlet as well. I coughed and she spun round and I smiled sheepishly, she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips and took the glass over water.

"Thank you Christian," she thanked after she took a couple of sips, she placed the water down on the bed side table and patted the bed once she had climbed in. "Lay with me baby," she said and patted the bed again, I nodded and stripped down to my boxers and then I climbed in beside her and pulled her body against mine and kissed her forehead, and lent my head against hers; I felt her kiss my chest and then fall asleep. I smiled and then closed my eyes and just listened to her breathing, I fell asleep shortly after her.

_**So what do you think? Like it?**_

_**Review please! **_

_**Vickie-Louise**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Academy, nor will I ever!**

**Chapter 25**

**R****pov**

When I woke up again, I felt alert and I missing something looked around the small hospital room and I saw that Carl wasn't in here at all; my hands flew down to my stomach which was now flat and I started to panic. I tried to stand up and that's when I spotted a blue crib in the corner by the window, as I went to remove the blanket covering me the door opened and my head whipped round to the door. Walking inside was a nurse with light bronzed hair and blue eyes, when she spotted me, her mouth dropped open and she looked horrified and then she placed the stuff in her hands down and started to walk towards me.

"Rose, we need you to lie down for the moment it's not good that you're up and about. Your son is fine, I'll bring him to you just lay back down," she cooed at me and I frowned, I felt all right. I layed back down onto the bed with the un-needed help from the nurse and I waited for her to bring me my son. Once she made sure I was comfortable she walked over to the blue crib and smiled down and then proceeded to bend down and pick up my baby, and then I saw my son.

He still looked the same as he would, but his eyes were wide open now, and I recognized his eyes, they were the same eye colour as his father's.

"Your son is gorgeous Rose; he had been well behaved so far. I'm going to go and get Dr. Curtis so you can tell him your son's name that is if you have one planned out for him. Your husband told us to tell you that if you're awake before he's back then he is sorry and that he'll be back by later on," the nurse told me and I nodded still looking at me son. The door shut and I stroked my son's check and smiled at how soft it was, a couple of minutes later the door opened and I saw Dr. Curtis walking through with the door with the same nurse again.

"Morning Rose how are you feeling this morning?" he asked walking towards me.

"I feel okay," I smiled at him and he looked towards my baby and smile at him.

"Very healthy baby, nothing wrong with him; do you have a name planned out?" he asked and I nodded.

"Andrew Nikolas Hathaway-Palmer," I smiled and I saw that Dr. Curtis was writing down what I said.

"It's a good name," he commented while he was writing.

"It is I suppose, but it fits him," I replied and he nodded and stood up then proceeded to check me over, I was ok nothing wrong with me, I just had to recuperate and wait until this evening until I could be discharged.

Hours passed I kept myself entertained with Andrew but he slept most of the day away and I just watched him, Carl did come back with a balloon and a small blue blanket that we had gotten when I was six months pregnant. He spent a couple of hours watching Andrew while I slept or ate, when it was four 0'clock Dr. Curtis came in and told Carl and I that I was able to leave in half an hour.

I got given the bag that I brought with me and I went to shower and dress, well to get myself presentable. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body until I felt clean enough and until I smelt of the fruit soap. I got out of the bathroom to see Carl sitting in the visitor's chair with Andrew asleep once again, I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips; Carl looked up and smiled at me and stood up and took the bag that was in my hand and then placed Andrew in my arms.

"You did great Rose, he's beautiful," he commented and then walked around the room picking up the odd things and placed them in the bag, I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to finish, while he was putting a couple of the cards in the bag that the nurses had given us, Dr Curtis knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good to go?" he asked with a smile and I nodded and looked at Carl who nodded as well.

"Of course, just finished this," and with that he zipped up the zipper and held his arms for me, I smiled and stood and walked under his arm so his arms was around me.

"Right then let's get you out of here and home," Dr. Curtis said and held the door open for us and the lead us down to the nurse's station. "You just need to sign a couple of forms, one is the birth certificate," he said and I nodded. Once we arrived at the nurse's station a couple of the nurse's there started to coo about how handsome Andrew was, I smiled at them and chuckled at the situation. Once Carl had finished signing the papers, we had signed the birth certificate and then we could leave as long as we had Andrew checked out in a couple of weeks to make sure he was developing, we agreed and bad goodbye to the nurse's to the nurses who were half fussing over Andrew, thanked Dr. Curtis and said goodbye to him, and then we were heading back home.

Once home I sighed and smiled, I was wide awake and I knew that in a couple of hours Andrew would wake up and probably want feeding, while in hospital I had been breast feeding him but I had been recommended that I should get him to have baby formula. I was okay with idea but I was going to breast feed Andrew for the first couple of months or so.

I laid down Andrew in his new crib and went to look for Carl who was currently in the kitchen making me something to eat, I smiled and walked over to him; o wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt him loosen up.

"How are you?" Carl asked turning around and patting my arms, I smiled again.

"I feel good, no better than good, ecstatic," I said and he laughed lightly and then turned around back to the cooker.

"I made you something to eat," he moved to the side and in the frying pan was a cheese omelette and then in the other saucepan was a baked beans, I smiled and saw a bit of the omelette separate from the pan and my hand sneaked out a grabbed it without burning my fingers on the saucepan. Carl chuckled as I slipped it into my mouth and I knew why, and used my other hand to pinch him which failed.

Once the food was cooked and on the plate I started to eat it while Carl went up stairs to check on Andrew, we hadn't heard any noise from the baby monitor in his room; but we didn't want to assume anything. Carl went up and then came back down stairs a few minutes later with a small smile on his face.

"He's asleep like the dead Rose, but I'm gonna say he'll wake up later on," he said and walked into the lounge and I heard the T.V switch on. I finished eating and then carried the empty plate into the kitchen and washed it up and then I heard Andrew starting to cry from the kitchen monitor.

I half ran half walked to Andrew's room, I heard Carl chuckle at me, I opened Andrew's door the rest of the way and Andrew was lying on his back with his eyes wide open. His eyes were Dimitri's eyes.

I walked over to him and lifted him out of his crib and that's when I smelt it, I half gagged and laughed, I walked over to the changing bench and proceeded to change his diaper. Once Andrew was changed and smelt a lot nicer I took him down stairs to Carl, who was watching me come down the stairs with Andrew.

"How is he?" Carl asked as I sat beside him, and handed Andrew over to him.

"Andrew is okay, I'm going to feed him in a few minutes though," I warned him. When I had breastfed Andrew while in hospital Carl had excused himself to go and do something, so he wouldn't have to watch me feed Andrew. Carl looked at me and then the stairs and I laughed. "I'll feed him up stairs Carl, you don't worry," I laughed.

"Alright then," he replied looking at the T.V, and then out of the window. I stood up and then took Andrew off Carl and then proceeded to go up stairs and to Andrew's room.

After breast feeding Andrew and burping him, I sat in the chair that was in here and placed a blanket over him and then I just watched him and stroked his check. Andrew didn't make much noise but he looked happy.

_**Okay, so I know I'm probably the worst writer there is, as I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner.**_

_**I haven't had access to a computer in 2 weeks, so sorry about that.**_

_**I hope you like the chapter.**_

_**Vickie-Louise**_

_**What do you think of Andrew's name, **__'_Andrew Nikolas Hathaway-Palmer',** good choice? **


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Academy, nor will I ever!**

**Chapter 26**

**Rpov**

I loved being a mother so far, sure there were times were I was being woken up in the middle of the day, to tend to Andrew. I could have let Carl do all the work as he didn't need sleep, but I wanted to be woken up while slept, weather it to be change him or to get him back to sleep or just to comfort him.

As days passed Carl was getting distant I had asked him what was the matter and he said there was nothing wrong, and I should just keep an eye on Andrew. I didn't know what he meant by that but since then I have been watching Carl to see what he was doing, and also to see what was going on with him. Days passed and I couldn't work out anything, I didn't dare leave the house to follow him when he was to go hunting. I wasn't about to leave my baby by himself unprotected, so I stayed by my baby's side watching and waiting.

I knew Carl was getting annoyed with my constant watching, I never said anything to him after he denied that something was wrong. But I knew something was going on, when he wasn't around things were quiet and time passed on slowly, which irritated me.

I stood in the kitchen watching the clock, waiting for Carl to return, it was getting close to the sun rising. It was four-thirty, I had woken up because of Andrew crying, and then I couldn't get back to sleep so I went to go and see if Carl was in the house, when I couldn't find him, I assumed he went to go and hunt as he had gone as least a week with going to hunt. Time passed and Carl still hadn't come back, the sun had risen and I was starting to worry about him, he had always came back, never staying out until the sun had risen because he couldn't come back once it had. I looked at my mobile phone willing it to ring, but it never did. Around seven Andrew started to cry again, I tried to feed him, but he wasn't hungry, I checked if he needed to be changed but he was clean. I played with him, and gave him attention but that wasn't what he was crying for. About half an hour later he settled down and stopped crying, and screaming. I picked him up and took him into the lounge and turned on the TV hoping something good was on to keep my mind busy and not focusing on the fact the Carl had not returned home. The day came to an end and around six o' clock the door opened, I ran into the hallway and saw Carl coming in, looking tired and angry.

"Carl," I sighed, and he looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Hey Rose," he replied and walked towards with his arms wide open, gesturing he was going to give me a hug. As his arms closed around me, I smiled into his shirt.

"Your alright?" I asked, and he never said anything but just nodded. "I didn't like you away from here during the day; it made me edgy, because I didn't know where you were." I told him.

"I am sorry Rose," he apologised. "I had lost track of time, so when I went to make my way back, the sun had risen and I was trapped inside an abandoned warehouse," he pulled back and shook his head with a smile. "Horrible thing, smelled worse than you when you haven't showered."

"HEY..." I protested loudly. "I don't smell that bad, it's not my fault your senses are heightened," I half-heartedly angry, but smiled when I saw his face.

"Whatever you say Rosie," he taunted and dodged my punch.

"I'll get you back for that Carly," I replied smugly. Even though I had become a mother and I had to mature quickly, and be responsible, Carl still brought out the smart-arse in me. I followed Carl into the lounge were Carl was, looking at Andrew who had risen from his sleep and was looking at the mobile hanging above his head.

"He still looks adorable, you know," Carl stated, and I laughed.

"Of course he is Carl, he's my child," I smiled; and which Carl laughed loudly startling Andrew.

"Hmm... must be something to do with the genes bec-"

"Oh shut up," I interrupted laughing.

"I'm going to up stairs and do some reading and you and the little fella can take charge of the television tonight," Carl stated and when to walk up the stairs. About half way he called down. "Rose?"

"Yeah book-worm?" I replied, walking over the stairs looking up at him.

"You know that you'll always have someone to take care of you, even if I am not here. There are places you can go, people that'll take care of you and Andrew, no one will judge you because you left and you have returned with a child. You're lovable and people can't ever hate you, and once they see Andrew... well they're goners," he smiled down and winked at me.

"See was that so hard to say," I said smirking, he laughed and went to turn around. "Carl... Love you..." I said afterwards.

"Glad you do, life would be pretty boring without you init. So I guess I love you to dhampir," he replied and carried on up stairs. I shook my head and walked over to Andrew who had been still staring at the mobile with interest.

I looked at the clock and I was surprised that so much time had gone by, Andrew was supposed to be asleep or otherwise he was going to keep waking up during the rest of the night. I picked up from his cot and sat on the sofa with him wrapped up in a blanket keeping him warm, I flicked the television off, as I didn't want to hear the background of people chatting. I slowly rocked Andrew back and forth in my arms while humming a tune that I had heard on the radio during the day. Soon after Andrew slipped into a sleep and I carried him upstairs and placed him in his cot and switched on the musical mobile and nightlight, and sat in the chair with a blanket over me, as I watched me and listened to him breathing. At some point during the time I spent watching him I had drifted off to sleep.

_I know I have a lot of apologising to do, so I am sorry for not uploading any chapters in the last year. I haven't felt like writing anything. _

_I am grateful for those who still read and have time to give their feedback._

_Hopefully I will carry on writing and update soon again._

_Vickie-Louise _


End file.
